The Justice Guild
by RaphaelTMNT
Summary: A new organization seeks a power source to accomplish their plan to rule the world controlled by Mages and Guilds. Read as seven of DC's finest heroes are brought into the world of Fairy Tail and fight alongside them against this new threat. Together they will be pushed to their limits and tested in more ways than one. Will include pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**The Justice Guild**

**CHP1: Plans for Domination**

_Pairings include:__ErzaXJellal, SupermanXWonder Woman, BatmanXZatanna, JellalXWonder Girl, ErzaXBatman, NatsuXStarfire, MirajaneXSuperboy. These could change and others being added._

X

X

X

Overhead dangled the moon brightening a city deemed one of the most beautiful around the world. But anything good passed that was wishful thinking. It was also known for its large crime rates including hustlers, rapists, murderers and pretty much everything else wrongful. Above all it was the home to arguably the craziest most dangerous psychotics on the planet. Most outside the city believed anyone with sense wouldn't dare set foot in such a godforsaken capital. Yet there was still him…the one that attracted people to the nightmarish town. The one only so many people had ever set eyes on. In some ways he was like a dark angel defending the hell from the shadows and darkness.

There wasn't a single criminal around that didn't know who he was. Some weren't sure he was even human, but knew any criminal that got in his way fell. Well at least that was the perception of what they called Dark Knight, the Caped Crusader and more commonly Batman. Many speculated why the police had not yet brought him down due to the vigilante tag put on his existence. Numbers of people believed he secretly worked closely with the police; being the only rational explanation for his delayed/no capture.

The night was much like any other in Gotham city. Loud, obnoxious and the melody of gunfire! A large truck darted down the street switching from lane to lane avoiding the police vehicles in pursuit of it from behind, "Damn they're persistent!"

"Whenever are they not," Someone responded from the passenger side aiming his weapon out the window. He fired several rounds not caring whether or not the bullets connected with the police vehicles or other drivers entirely.

The chase continued for several blocks with the driver of the vehicle unexpectedly steering off the road, his eyes set on a warehouse. During the chase they managed to put enough space between themselves and law enforcement. Each quickly stepped out of the vehicle opening the trunk. Inside were a boy and girl no older than seven years of age. Their mouths were covered by duck tape, ankles and wrists tied down.

"Let's get them inside. It won't be long before the police have this place completely surrounded."

Together they carried both children inside the building locking the doors. Already awaiting them were six others sitting around a table counting money from an open briefcase. The two children were placed in a far corner of the room, "Now be a good little boy and girl and not cause trouble. Stay still and don't cry I hate the sound of it." One of the gunmen made clear his weapon pointed at the two.

Having nothing else to say he joined everyone else around the table, "Is it all there?!" He asked with a hint of impatience, "Looks that way, but I'll need a couple more minutes to confirm it." Another individual replied smoking a cigar. During that time two of them stood in front of a window keeping a lookout. It wasn't long before police sirens filled the air along with bright red and blue flashes. Not long after the building was surrounded by dozens of police vehicles, "Dis doesn't look good Chip they've got us completely cornered with no way out."

"Don't start chickening out on us; you forget we still have the brats. If they want these kiddies back alive they will do exactly as we ask."

What remained of the money was carefully counted while the other captors positioned themselves next to surrounding windows giving them a view of what went on outside. Even with the two hostages none of them felt fully secure. None out of the group had ever seen so many police vehicles in one place at a single time, "What the hell are we goanna do?! There's no way out of this!"

"Shut the hell up and relax, we've got them right where we want them." Chip replied leaning against a wall with an overly confident grin. With the two children at their disposal he felt there was nothing to worry about. Chip had a feeling it wouldn't be long before the police would send someone to negotiate. The two children were Alice and Jay Welcess, members to one of the richest families in town.

"It's all here Chip." The one counting informed.

It happened so fast none were able to react! The skylights smashed through with smoke canisters hitting the floor! Chip ran toward the two kids but quickly lost sense of direction as smoke filled the room. It was hard to tell for sure but through the shattered skylight one of them perceived something large enter through, wingspan of what looked to be six to ten feet. Was it him? The one all criminals feared?! That was the last thing the criminal saw before the smoke completely took away his vision. Next followed cries of pain and the splitting sound of bones shattering! He held his weapon tightly understanding firing at random could injure those working beside him.

The commotion around him persisted echoed by loud thumps and evident struggle. His partners in crime were taking a beating and there was nothing he could do to put things in their favor. It wouldn't be long before whatever it was feasted its eyes on him! Bracing himself for impact he swallowed deeply. Not long after the thunderous strikes and tussle ceased.

"You hide behind this SMOKESCREEN! Come out and Fight me LIKE A MAN!"

He waited for what felt like several minutes for the smoke to clear, grasping what he had already known. All around the room were his accomplices lied out unconscious! Slightly biting down on his tongue he slowly walked backwards looking all over for the one that took them down. Suddenly his momentum stopped bumping into a solid object from behind, and was certain it wasn't a wall. Immediately revolving around the weapon was knocked from his possession and before him stood a 6'2 masked individual with glowing white eyes! Without asking he knew exactly who it was. The pointy ears, glowing eyes, silver armor, black boots, gloves and bat symbol over the chest all but confirmed it.

Trembling in his shoes the criminal threw out one punch in a desperate attempt to bring down the legendary myth, only to have it dodged. In a single strike the felon fell to the floor knocked out. Gradually walking across the wooden surface Batman took a knee untying the rope and removing the tape from the children, "You're free to go, the police are waiting outside."

His appearance was intimidating and frightening but they were thankful for what he did. The boy and girl stood upright taking off toward the exit. As they reached the door Alice looked over her shoulder, "Thank you Batman." She said in almost a whisper, Batman able to hear her clearly.

Together she and her brother exited the warehouse to a very astonished yet relieved police force. Establishing the two were unharmed the swat and other law enforcement quickly moved in kicking the front door open. Again they found themselves astounded! All through the large space laid the beaten bodies of the kidnappers! The commissioner of police situated himself in front of the entire unit. A grin slowly crept onto the corner of his mouth.

"You think it was him sir?" One of the officers's from behind asked.

"Work fast and cuff these convicts before any of them have the chance to gain consciousness. I want each and every one of them taken back to the station and questioned!"

It went without saying, each of them knowing precisely who was responsible for the take down. James Gordon had worked at his side for quite some time and was positive it was the work of Gotham's Dark Knight.

Fleeing the scene without a single person spotting him Batman traveled to the rooftops. He carried on with jumping from one building to another. Just as he made another jump the small communications piece inside his ear beeped, "Batman we need you here in the watchtower," A female voice spoke from the other end, "We're making updates to the tower itself as well as the computer systems and could use your help."

Touching down atop another building he stayed quiet for several moments, "I'm on my way princess." He replied pressing at the side of the cowl.

Next he uncovered a small mechanism from his utility belt. It came in handy when needing to make a quick trip to the watchtower. In one click a bright light surrounded his entire body teleporting him to the watchtower. He re appeared on the main dock walking down the steps into the main facility. Too his surprise Superboy, Starfire and Wonder girl walked around with different equipment in their grasp.

"What are they doing here?" Batman asked bluntly.

None of them were members to the Justice League. Someone's hand touched down over his right shoulder, "We needed extra sets of hands with so many of the other league members out on missions. I took the liberty of contacting them each myself." Wonder Woman emphasized taking her hand off his shoulder.

He followed her to the main computer where Superman stood, "Good timing," the one donning the red cape and boots spoke. Typing away for a couple moments longer he turned his gaze to Batman, "The rest is yours Bruce. All that's left is to update our systems with your passwords and modification to the firewall."

Superman stepped aside allowing the Caped Crusader to do his thing. Just as his gloved fingers came into contact with the keyboard a bright light formed within the middle section of the room. The light died down and in its place was a woman, standing at 5'9, shoulder length green hair and purple eyes, "I am here for the Ovatrector. Give it to me and I'll be on my way."

"Overt…what?!" Superboy set down the heavy equipment directing his attention to the unknown woman.

Batman got into somewhat a defensive stance pulling out two batarangs. He'd never seen the woman and more importantly wondered how she got into the watchtower and what she meant by Ovatrector. The name did not sound familiar, "What is the Ovatrector, and who are you?" Batman asked.

In total were eight within the current space including the unknown woman. She only slightly looked at Batman before turning and walking the opposite direction. She appeared to be heading for one of their closed off safes. In the process of taking another step a huge S appeared in front of her eyes. Superman blocked her path, "You can't just come into our headquarters demanding things. Give details of your situation and we might be able to help."

"You've got quite the speed," She smirked moving a strand of hair from her face, "Normally I'd talk it out but I'm in a bit of a hurry." She pointed her finger directly at the man of steel blasting him through the metal door! He grabbed at his chest feeling a strange sensation throughout his body, "Magic…" He uttered standing on one knee.

"Wow you're truly magnificent! That attack of mine usually demolishes the target completely. Just who are you?!"

Superman slowly stood dusting himself off whilst the other leaguers stood their ground, "If anyone should be asking questions it's us. You've infiltrated our base of operation demanding we hand over something we have no knowledge of."

Due to her attack both she and Supes stood inside the safe surrounded by some of the JLA's artifacts, and other strange objects they'd stored after battles. Much of it was alien and had yet to be identified. She grabbed hold of a specific item taking the form of a rock, bright gold glow coming from its center. The item itself was a dark purple and weighed somewhere between fifty to sixty pounds, "This is the Ovatrector, and it is more than just any ordinary rock. There is only so many throughout the different galaxies and universes and unfortunately the ones from my universe were destroyed. It is the ultimate power source!"

They could clearly hear the excitement in her voice, "What do you want with it?" Batman asked.

"What else then to become a world conqueror! But not of this earth," She pointed out the large glass window having a great view of earth from the watchtower, "But of the one dominated by users of magic; or to rephrase it, my home world. My work here is done…this will be the first and last time we meet."

"rotcertavo otni ym sdnah."

The Ovatrector disappeared from her hands reappearing in that of the Justice League's greatest magic user.

"Good work Zatanna." Wonder Woman complimented.

"What do you people think you're doing?! Didn't I just say your earth isn't in my interest?!"

"What you speak of is wrong," Superman went on taking a couple steps forward, "It doesn't matter if you're bringing harm to this world or another. The fact you've brought it to our attention was a bad idea, we are some of the most powerful individuals in this world or the next and because of that we banded together and created a team to bring justice to the world. We will do everything in our power to stop this vision of yours from succeeding. That's what the Justice League is all about."

"Justice League…" She murmured having no clue what he was talking about. All that mattered to her was getting the large rock and returning with it back to her base. In a hiss she took her eyes off Superman running straight for Zatanna who then tossed it across the room to Batman.

"Bitch!" She snarled looking Zatanna in the eyes.

She didn't know nor cared who the costumed persons were. Just as she came within a few inches of the Dark Knight Starfire dashed from out of nowhere tackling her to the ground. Right after a bright green light grew in size from with on her belt, "Well isn't this something." She said with annoyance.

"What do you mean? What is ha…"

Starfire was unable to finish as the light filled the entire space and everyone was zapped away in a bright green flash.

**XXX**

Through a window peered the sunlight awakening her from deep sleep. The curtain had only been halfway closed. Her eyes journeyed to the clock seeing it was after 7:00 AM in the morning. Sitting up yawning she got out of bed heading to the bathroom. What the day had in stored was yet to be seen but looked forward to it. Every day was an adventure being a member to Fairy Tail. It was arguably the most powerful guild and seen that way by much of the public. They had their share of run ins with the magic council due to property damage among other things, but none of that stopped them from doing things the way they wanted.

She stepped into the shower running the water over her body soaping up and shampooing her long blond hair. At the conclusion of it she finished with the remainder of her daily bathroom routine. Upon exiting she had one towel tied around her body and another in her hair, pacing across the carpet. Stopping in front of a drawer situated in a corner of the room she pulled out a yellow tea-shirt, black bra, panties, pink socks and purple skirt. Dragging the clothing alongside her she set them over the bed fully drying the rest of her body.

She got dressed into the selected clothing standing in front of a mirror tying her hair into pigtails. Last she slipped into a pair of black leather boots, placing a brown belt around her waist with silver and gold keys connected to it. On her way out she grabbed hold of a black whip connecting it to her belt. A slight wind blew over her face stepping down the stairs, and the sun hadn't fully rose over the top of the mountains. The lake in front of her looked especially beautiful that morning waving back and forth. From the corner of her eye she noticed a Siegel touch down over the bridge.

"Hey Lucy up here!"

She quickly turned around spotting the two of them sitting atop the roof of her home. A blue cat or more accurately exceed, hung over the shoulder of a pink haired individual, "Natsu, Happy…what are you doing up there?"

Standing to his feet with a piece of paper in hand Natsu leaped off the ledge touching down in front of Lucy, "I found us the perfect mission. Fifty Six thousand jewels for any Mage that can stop the one called the Titan Hound! Isn't it great?!" He spoke with exhilaration, "We should get going now, and according to the job offer our culprit is in the town of Shirotsume. If we go and catch a train right now we'll be there in no time."

"What about Mira San, I promised to talk with her about something."

"That something can wait, it's time to hit the road!" Natsu took off at top speed.

"Aye sir!" Happy added removing himself off Natsu's shoulder using his angel like wings to fly just above the dragon slayer.

"Hey guys wait up," Lucy called out; neither of them slowing down, _"Working beside these two can be so draining." _She thought silently. She took off following close behind with really no other choice.

Having only the mission on mind none of them realized the bright green flash out to the north of them. They were also being watched from afar. One dressed in a combination of purple and black kept a close eye on them until they were no longer in sight. The person also had a combination cape hood which hung over her head. A small piece in her ear beeped which she answered straightaway, "This is Kayley Nisakih, what do you have to report?" She asked.

"The superiors have demanded your return to base. Neisa finally located the power source capable of initiating phase one of our plans. She located the Ovatrector in a realm called New Earth. It is uncertain when she will return, but the master wants you at base for whenever that happens."

"New Earth? What the hell are you talking about?!"

"It's a different dimension, and has the power source we were unable to locate here in the world controlled by Magic."

"As you wish, I'm on my way now."

She smiled widely knowing they were one step closer to overpowering any and all guilds throughout the entire planet. World domination would soon be theirs and she could hardly wait!

**To Be Continued**


	2. Split

**The Justice Guild**

**CHP2: Split**

Rematerializing all together Starfire was still positioned atop the unidentified woman, off to the side stood Batman holding the Ovatrector. Starfire slowly pushed off the woman noticing various trees, bushes and small critters. They were obviously no longer in the watchtower, but the particular setting had both heroes guessing. They were not familiar with the surrounding questioning what part of the world it was, "Computer pinpoint my location." Batman pressed down on a panel hidden beneath his gauntlet connected to his super computer back in the cave and also had full remote access to all his vehicles.

A loud beep inside his cowl indicated an error in completing his request. Figuring there must be a mistake he tried again only to receive the same error message. She hadn't noticed right away due to the change in location and all the confusion, "What happened to everyone else?" Starfire inquired looking down at the woman. Though he didn't speak a word of it Batman had already known it was just the three of them on re entry. He planned on saying something after confirming their whereabouts. The woman flipped off the ground putting space between her and Starfire.

"Having a hard time figuring where you are bat boy?" She overheard him having an idea, "If you'd like I can clarify things…You're now in my home world, galaxies away from your soul called New Earth. If you give me the Ovatrector I'd be more than happy to send you back safely." She smirked with an over confident look in her eyes.

"Not going to happen." Batman replied standing firm with the rock held tightly.

"What about our teammates? That light covered the entire room so they must have been zapped like the rest of us!" Starfire emphasized.

The woman smiled throwing her shoulder length green hair back, "Yes that is correct, and because of your lack of cooperation I used this to separate you all," She pointed to a button over her belt. It had a slight glow to it, "Thanks to this I was able to divide the entire room into three groups. Your friends are here in this world as well, and by my calculation no further than eighty miles either way. You two were the closes to myself and hold the Ovatrector, which is why I brought you alongside me. Hand the item over and I'll send you home."

"We can't do that." Batman declared.

Starfire chuckled at his quick response not completely agreeing, "Ah dontcha think we should give the nice pretty lady what she wants? I don't know about you but I don't look forward to being stranded in the middle of nowhere with no way home."

"Listen to yourself Kori! This woman already stated she planned to use this object to reign over this world by force, and we can't allow that to happen. I don't know how but we'll find a way back." Batman notified.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep bat," The woman removed a strand of hair off her face eyeing them both, "If you've got even half a brain you'd listen to your friend over here. That or I'll kill you both and take it anyway."

"Try me." Batman challenged uncovering a batarang with his freehand.

The action instigated a giggle from the enemy. Starfire quickly stepped in front of Batman, "You protect the rock," She looked over her shoulder at him, "If what she wants is a fight I'll give it to her."

She hated the idea of being stuck in a world alien to them. Even so Starfire knew what Batman said was true, and would never forgive herself had she simply handed the Ovatrector over. There was nothing she could think worse than aiding something so horrific, "Do you really think it smart to challenge a mage of my level? Your ignorance is unlike anything I've seen, but I'd be more than happy to teach you a lesson."

Starfire cracked her knuckles more than ready to put her skills to the test. As for abilities there wasn't a whole lot she knew about the enemy except the blast she used on Superman back in the watchtower. Without much thought she blitzed the enemy shoving her into the side of a tree. Starfire was surprised to see the mage fall to her knees spitting blood. On first observation she expected the woman to be a lot more durable.

"Physically powerful and strength to boot…very impressive I wasn't expecting this." She stood to her feet backing away from the Tamaranean. It was clear she had no chance of winning a one on one fight with Starfire and the addition of the masked individual turned things against her even more, "Well if anything good came out of this mission it is the Ovatrector is now in the Kingdom of Fiore. This battle is yours, but you will be seeing me again very soon."

Putting more space between herself and the two she disappeared in the click of a button off her belt, "Damn she got away, now what're we supposed to do?" Starfire looked to Batman knowing there was no one else that had solutions to almost every scenario. Due to his focus regarding his equipment and tech he didn't answer right away. His digital map which allowed him to track each individual member of the Justice League malfunctioned. The installed communications link between them was unresponsive as well.

"We need to first locate our teammates. The current situation will make it difficult however. There's no telling how quickly that woman will return with backup. We'll be much better off regrouping with at least part of the team. Zatanna might even be able to cast a spell on this thing to make it untraceable to their radar, or whatever it is they used to find it in the first place."

Being in the middle of nowhere surrounded by so many trees didn't help. Starfire got the feeling no matter the direction their chance of finding even one group of their friends was like searching for a needle in a haystack. She hoped somehow Batman could get his tech working or they were looking at a really long day, "So which way?" She finally asked.

"At this point it doesn't matter," He looked across the way spotting a small dirt road, "Perhaps if we follow that it will lead us to a city or town, which is better than sticking around here." Batman pointed out the path. Together they journeyed that way clueless as to where it would lead them.

Elsewhere walked an individual with both hands in his pockets. Deep in thought he paid little attention to what went on around him, steadily moving along down the street. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans that were almost black; a chain connected to the belt loops on the right side and black boots. It might have felt out of place for others, but for him walking around shirtless was normal. On the right side of his chest was his guild stamp, along with a silver necklace around the neck.

Through the front gate he made his way up the stairs kicking the large doors open. To his surprise things were relatively quiet and quickly grasped most guild members weren't present. Was there some kind of special event he hadn't been informed of? Eliminating the idea completely he doubted anything huge would be taking place without his knowledge. Across the room he stopped in front of a countertop, and on the other side stood a woman with long white hair having her back to him, "Mirajane any idea where most everyone is?"

"Good morning Gray," She replied turning and facing him, "Believe it or not most of them are out on missions. I spoke with Natsu a little over an hour ago, and he seemed pretty excited about a job offer he took off the board. He and Happy were out of here in a hurry and were on their way to Lucy's place?" Mira said cheerfully.

"I see…" Gray slowly looked away gazing at the job board, "As usual Nab hasn't decided on a mission, big surprise." He spotted the specific guild member looking over numerous jobs figuring he might be there for hours. Atop one of the tables sat a woman drinking alcohol directly from a barrel, _"Never understood how she can drink so early in the morning, or how she's able to walk straight with that habit." _Gray thought to himself staring at Cana, "Psshh and I don't care to know."

From behind a corner someone set their eyes on Gray watching him closely. Ready to make her move she stepped from behind the corner taking off toward him. Pulling in close she extended her arms, "Gray Sama!" She shouted.

Her ankle got caught between the legs of a chair stumbling forward onto the ground at the feet of Gray. He grazed at his somewhat spiky hair looking down, "You ok Juvia Chan?"

"I'm fine." She answered feeling like everything was spinning in circles and seeing stars.

Bypassing Juvia he took a seat at a table off to the side of her, not yet ready to select a job.

**XXX**

Through a portal she touched down over a brick surface in front of her leader. She immediately bowed her head. The dark figure stood from his throne, "So you've made it back Neisa…but why without the Ovatrector? Did I not make it clear you weren't to return unless you had it in your possession?!"

"Yes sir you did but I," She paused for an instant raising her head, "I ran into a bit of trouble. Powerful individuals I wouldn't be able to defeat on my own. They might even be alie…"

"Enough excuses! A mage of your magical abilities should have no problems retrieving a simple object. I don't care what obstacles might be in the way, when I assign a mission I expect that my pupils see it through. Where is the Ovatrector now…still on New Earth?"

"Fortunately no, I managed to bring it to our world with seven of them. If I recall correctly they referred to themselves as the Justice League. Currently they're separated in three groups, so now would be the time to act. Two of them hold to Ovatrector and if we attack now while they're split from their team it'll give us an advantage. I suggest dispensing a squad of our most physically powerful members. Those New Earth beings aren't to be taken lightly."

Without warning he began laughing but she was unable to see his features due to the overall darkness inside the room, "You speak of them as if they possess strength of a powerful guild. You're over exaggerating. We will have the Ovatrector in no time. Thanks to you getting it here we no longer have to rush to get it in our custody. We've still got other preparations to complete before we'll need it. As of now I'll send a small research unit to keep an eye on this league you speak of."

"May I ask when you plan to recover the Ovatrector?" Neisa inquired standing upright.

"I never go into anything without having knowledge of all aspects involved," He went silent pacing back and forth, "You believe them to be formidable so I must be certain what their strengths and weaknesses are. That'll be all, you're free to go. Meet with Kayley on dock twelve and explain to her and everyone else what you did."

"Yes sir." She bowed exiting out.

Several miles away walked two persons unfamiliar with the new surroundings. Last they remembered was being inside the Justice League watchtower. They had not talked with or seen a single person and even without that, both were almost positive it was a completely different world. Superboy did a little flying around whilst Zatanna traveled on foot examining everything around them. Having seen enough he hovered downward touching down beside the magician.

"Nothing around looks familiar, I don't like it one bit Zee. I'm worried about what happened to everyone else more than anything." Superboy told.

"So am I but we have no clue where they are. It's a possibility they never left the watchtower. You and I are the only two around."

Both had similar feelings on the subject but no solution or answers. Soon a sign came into view that read _"Town of Shirotsume ten miles ahead."_ With nothing else in mind they decided to follow the path in hopes of finding answers down the way.

At the Magnolia train station Natsu, Lucy and Happy purchased tickets traveling down the main hall. They waited over five minutes before the train arrived. One of the first on they found seats next to a window. Both Happy and Natsu sat across from Lucy, "This one should be a lot more entertaining than the last couple," Natsu unfolded the piece of paper reading over the information for a fifth time since pulling it off the board. More so than the money he looked forward to the challenge the Titan Hound might give. By description it sounded promising and Natsu hoped it would turn out that way on encounter with the criminal.

"You're all smiles I don't believe I remember the last time a mission got you this energized." Lucy said.

"You could say that," He crossed his arms looking out the window, "Lately it's just been too easy. I have a good feeling it's going to be different this time." Natsu cracked his knuckles and in that instant the train began its departure. Not even five seconds later he felt sick to his stomach; face going red in the process. Next he fell on his side with Happy moving away at the last moment.

"You don't look so good Natsu." Happy mumbled taking a seat next to Lucy.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Natsu spoke not liking the mockery in the cat's tone. His motion sickness was no secret to a single of them. He attempted to sit up but his dizziness and sickness didn't allow for him to rise. Instead he stayed put feeling worse with each second that passed, "Guys I think I'm goanna die."

The energy in his tone was absent and his face turned a dark purple. Though she'd seen him like that several times before, Lucy couldn't help but feel sorry for him, "Too bad we ain't got a wet rag." Happy pronounced. Nothing they said or did would help his situation. It was times like the current having Wendy around was vital in his mind. For numerous minutes they sat in silence until an out roar of passengers sitting on the opposite side of the train got their attention.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked sickly, both eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"Don't know," Lucy stood from the leather seat, "But I tend to find out. Let's go Happy."

"Wow did you see THAT! AMAZING!" Someone shouted.

"He's got to be USING MAGIC!" Another guessed.

Most on the left side of the train got up moving over to the right seeing what all the excitement was about. Everyone was piled in front of the windows making it difficult for either Lucy or Happy to get a look. Unleashing his wings Happy flew to an open corner peeking out, "Wow," Is all he said. He'd rarely seen any mage travel that fast, completely breaking the sound barrier! Well at least that's what he believed the person to be.

"What is it Happy?! Details, I can't see a thing?" Lucy jumped up and down.

Happy and everyone else watched the being disappear through the clouds. Not long after passengers began returning to their seats.

"Don't leave me hanging, what did you see?!" Lucy snapped.

"Well I'm not sure exactly," Happy scratched at his ear, still hovering above Lucy, "But it looked like a man wearing a red cape and boots. He was there one second and gone the next."

Lucy raised an eye brow having a feeling the Exceed didn't see a single thing, making up something on the fly. No way would a train full of people get excited over a flying person in a world of magic. Such things were to be expected. She grinned turning away from Happy, "Yeah whatever you say."

Lucy knew how much Happy loved to play with her head.

"Wait no I'm telling the truth this time!" He pleaded following her back to their seats.

"Uh huh and I'm the tooth fairy." Lucy replied looking the opposite direction to him.

**To Be Continued**


	3. The Gold Five Loxes

**The Justice Guild**

**CHP3: The Gold Five Loxes**

Through the clouds he soared having been around enough of the planet to know they were no longer on earth, or more precisely an entirely different one. His cape propelled back and forth through his travels up to speeds a normal individual wouldn't be able to follow. Ripping through the clouds as he had done all morning and afternoon he landed over a large rock, "It is just as we predicted," He gazed down at two allies, "That beam of light relocated us somewhere unknown."

"Well isn't that great!" Wonder Girl grumbled kicking at a collection of rocks. The idea of being so far from home with no clue how to get back or how it happened didn't sit well, "Bet it was that woman. Give me the Ovatrector and I'll leave you in peace. You will never have to hear from me again just hand over the Ovatrector." Wonder Girl did her best imitation of Neisa.

"No point complaining now," Superman spoke stepping off the rock, "An even better question is what happened to everyone else. Everyone inside the watchtower was exposed to that light," The man of steel placed a finger over his chin pacing back and forth, "No way of telling where they ended up. Could be somewhere on this planet or another location all together. I could fly around at light speed but would prove useless if they're nowhere on the planet."

"We've got to do something that doesn't involve standing around. Keep the mind set we're all here in this world. If that turns out not to be the case we shall deal with it at that time. Far as I'm concern that woman holds the answer to all our questions. Finding her will be a task but that might be our only hope." Wonder Woman added.

Superman nodded walking past both women, "Couldn't have said it better myself. However we go about searching it needs to be done in a way that doesn't draw attention. During my flight around this place, it doesn't appear to utilize the technology we've grown accustomed to. Might even be an energy source…it felt like magic."

"Magic!" Wonder Girl conversed becoming interested.

"Yes, that's what it felt like. We'll save the conversation for a later time however. Let's all perform our separate searches and see what we can find. If you choose to use flight, do it at a speed and distance that'll keep you out of view. In about an hour or so we shall meet back here in this exact spot. Sound good?"

Consenting to his terms each went their separate way. Elsewhere the train carrying Natsu, Happy and Lucy came to a stop. They reached their destination of Shirotsume. Natsu however remained on his seat laid over looking like all life had been drained from his body. Lucy knew it might take time before he'd be moving freely on his own, lifting his arm up over her shoulder.

"Are we there already?" He asked with little energy.

"If you hadn't passed out for that long period you'd know just how long this trip was. The train was delayed for over four hours due to maintenance, and because of that the train re routed taking a much longer course."

She helped him off the train pulling Natsu along whereas Happy hovered above. His stomach grumbled taking a look around, "Maybe we should find someplace to eat. I can't work on an empty stomach." Happy spoke lowering his head.

"We will soon as we find the one responsible for this posting." Lucy replied.

For a little while Natsu hung on Lucy using her as leverage to move along but was soon able to walk freely on his own. The dizziness hadn't fully gone away, but did to the point he was able to move around. Lucy took another close look at the address guiding them toward a large mansion. Upon knocking at the door it didn't take long for someone to answer, "Oh goody you three must be from Fairy Tail," She spotted the guild mark over Natsu's uniform and arm, "Come right in, the master has been expecting you."

Lucy was the first to enter followed by her two teammates. Without asking they assumed her to be a maid by the way she dressed. She led them down the hall and up a flight of stairs, "The master left out one detail in the job description."

"Oh yeah what would that be?" Natsu posed.

"The Titan Hound does most of his mischief after sun down. You three are welcome to hang around here till that time comes. The master won't be home until at least another hour but requested I let you in if you were to arrive before he got back."

They followed her into a room full of pool tables and other entertainment, "I figured this would be a good spot to keep your minds occupied. If you need anything at all just let me know." She informed departing from the large space.

"Wow Happy there's so many to choose from! I don't know which to try first! How about a game of bowling?! That seems like a great place to start!" Natsu ran toward the bowling alley.

"Aye."

Lucy stood still finding it strange the woman's master knew they were coming. True they received the job description, but something about the whole thing was strange.

**XXX**

Several hours passed bringing up night fall. Above was an overcast of clouds with the moon peeking through behind them. The night air was cool and refreshing compared to the weather throughout much of the day. After hours of what felt like eternity, the dirt road led Starfire and the Dark Knight to a city. On various instances she suggested flying them overhead explaining they'd cover a lot more ground in less time. The reality they didn't know much concerning their surroundings and needed to stay hidden, Batman denied her proposal. Bringing attention to themselves could lead to lots of things good or bad. In most cases bad. Together they stopped in front of a sign, "Onibus Town." Starfire read aloud, "Think we should continue on?" She glanced at Batman for confirmation.

"Yes but keep out of sight. The residents might be fearful of us in our current attire top concern is keeping a low profile." He spoke continuing to walk. Fortunately darkness played into their hands as an advantage. Working in and out of the shadows is what he did best. With each step taken they got closer to the town and were soon beside the first of the homes on the outer border of the settlement. Batman stayed well hidden, Starfire having less luck being spotted by a civilian from inside one of the homes.

It went without saying but something about the town seemed off. It was dark yes…but Batman figured it couldn't be more than a little after eight PM. The area was anything but lively and in each home all lights were shut off. Maybe six or seven remained on far ahead but even that was very few, "Talk about creepy ah bat? This almost feels like a ghost town." Starfire whispered.

Leading them into a dark alleyway he leaned against a wall pressing down on his hidden panel. All day he tried making modifications to his tech in order to gain a signal of where the rest of the League ended up.

"Mommy is that them?" A boy trembled standing over a stool, "The Gold Five Loxes?!" A woman rinsing dishes stopped coming to the toddler's side. By the time she looked out the window there was nothing to be seen, "Go on and finish your homework sweetie," She shut the curtains so that he could no longer look outside, "If they're here to cause trouble leave it to the city officials to take care of it. I don't want you watching that violence understood?"

"Yes mamma." He replied stepping off the stool, whilst his mother returned to the dishes. The pain and loss of his father was still fresh. Rage boiled inside his veins bringing the memories of that night. It had nearly been a year just three days after his seventh birthday. It was the last happy memories he had of his father before death took him. The Gold Five Loxes was the group responsible for the tragedy. Doing as his mother asked he went up to his room.

"Why are you still even messing with that thing, pretty obvious it's fried. Who knows maybe if we scream loud enough Superman will hear us. HEY SUP…" Batman quickly put a gloved hand over her mouth, "What part of low profile didn't you understand?" He whispered.

Taking his hand off her mouth he returned to what he had been doing, "During our travel through the woods would have been the time to do that. We'll relocate with everyone and then find the ones responsible for us being here. Stop what they've got planned and return home."

"Simple as that?" She raised an eye brow giggling. His confidence was like that of Superman, which wasn't surprising with how closely they worked together, "Forget trying to fix that thing for one second. It's a worthless waste of time and we don't even know if your equipment is usable in this world."

"Of course it is," He re assured looking up from the panel, "After I figure the source of the problem I will have no problem repairing it. Depending on what it is I might have troubles fixing due to lack of equipment." Being away from the cave put him at a great disadvantage. The current circumstance was shaky. His concentration was disrupted by a bright flash followed by a loud bang.

"What in the world?!" Starfire peeked from behind a corner of the alleyway observing someone disembark in the middle of the street. He stood at 5'11, spiky orange hair, purple tank top and blue shorts. Bits of electricity surrounded his body. His eyes were of pale silver and had a slightly muscular frame. He walked along shooting electricity from his hands destroying windows and other objects in the area.

Inhabitants inside the homes taking the damage shielded themselves escaping from the danger area, "Now this is what I call fun ahahahaaaaa!" He fired off more lightning bolts enjoying himself the entire time. There was nothing better than the rush from destroying things.

"I'm tired of you HOODLUMS! Leave this town in peace and NEVER COME BACK!" A person charged the orange haired individual carrying with him a baseball bat, "I will no longer live IN horror!" He swung the weapon around possessing no luck. With each attempt he missed the target one swing after another.

Positioning one hand out in front of him he grabbed hold of the bat. Any and all civilians were like ants to his power, "Big mistake coming out here all alone old man, you have guts I'll give you that. But it would appear you've forgotten just who I am and the amount of power I possess. No matter I will make an example of you like I did the woman five days ago!" He pulled the baseball bat from the older gentleman's grasp throwing it away.

Next he lifted him off the ground by the throat, charging electrical energy in his other hand. Bringing about chaos and destruction is when he felt at his best, "Nice knowing yah pops, but hey rumor has it things are much better on the other side. Fortunately you will find out fir..."

A fist to the face knocked him down losing hold of the victim. He tumbled a few times over coming to a stop on his left side, "Ouch." Is all he said. Before him stood a woman dressed in purple with long redish/orange hair. From behind approached another and the one in question got him thinking. It looked as though whoever it was dressed like a bat and or demon of some sort. It was hard to say for certain but leaned toward the idea of a bat.

"Sir get back inside," The strangely dressed woman peered over at the older individual, "He and I will take it from here." She looked over her shoulder giving the Dark Knight a wink.

"Who are you people?" He asked with evident fright in his tone. He looked back and forth confirming he hadn't seen either before.

"Doesn't matter, you will only get in the way if you stay." Starfire advised.

Standing and running to the door left open he entered locking everything. He then found the nearest window looking out to see what would happen next. They were oddly dressed compared to most people that walked the streets but apparently weren't allies to The Gold Five Loxes, and had what he believed to be magical abilities. Maybe they would do what no one had done. Defeat The Gold Five Loxes! It was sort of wishful thinking but he kept his fingers crossed.

Standing from the ground the orange haired mage rubbed at his chin, "Nice shot babe. Pity it was the biggest mistake of your life. I'm going to take you down and make you my bitch," He smirked licking his lips, "How yah like the sound of that?"

She grimaced disgusted by his comments, "Why did you attack the old man and what did he mean by living in horror? I get the impression you come around often and not for peaceful purposes."

"Smart girl. You think for a second I will tell you anything you're sadly mistaken. Here's how things will go down. First I'm goanna electrify your bat friend to death destroy whatever I feel like and then you and I are goa…"

"Enough!" Batman shot stepping in front of Starfire, "You've got one option and one option only! Leave this town or else…"

"Or else what? I Drizzelzix fear no one! Yah hear no one!" Setting his hands together he created a ball of electricity blasting Batman directly. His laughter didn't last for long realizing the attack had little to no affect on him, "What the hell! You should be on the ground crying in agony to a slow painful death!"

It didn't take long till what remained of the voltage to disappear fully, "My armor is resistant to such attacks. You've been warned to leave and I'm not going to ask again."

"So you think you're something special? Well I'll show you why they call me thunderous Drizzle!" He went on to create an even larger ball of electricity with it flowing around his body as well. Unexpectedly he was knocked off his feet by a green energy blast from Starfire. She flew upward grabbing hold of him in mid air, taking him close to thirty feet higher. In a single strike to the head she planted him into the ground below losing consciousness. Starfire then hovered down next to the Caped Crusader.

"Can't stand pigs like him and he talked way too much." Starfire threw her hair back. A big thump caught their attention spotting someone standing in the middle of the street. He stood around 5'6 but was huge all around. He wore yellow gloves, a blue hood cape combination, yellow boots, black armor around the rest of his body, his brown hair tied in a pony tail and goggles covering the eyes.

"Big Bronze is on the scene! Those that hurt BB's friends die now. Me nah like meanies!" BB stomped a couple times initiating his charge at Starfire and Batman. His hands surrounded by a smoke substance as he got in close. Uncovering wiring Batman heaved it around the legs of Big Bronze. Before the Mage completely fell, Batman used his grapple gun to pull the villain in close KOing him in a single uppercut.

The Dark Knight then faced Starfire, "We're wasting time. Let's leave before another of them shows." Not even a second later various lights flipped on throughout much of the town, especially those within the vicinity of the two. Not long after civilians of the city surrounded the two, _"Just what we needed."_ Batman thought silently.

"Amazing amazing!"

"Did you see what they did?!"

"They must be mages to a very powerful guild!"

"One is scary looking but the other is very pretty, they make the perfect mighty duo!"

Comment after comment followed with both New Earth heroes surrounded by at least two hundred people. Some asked questions while others touched at them. Starfire loved the attention; Batman feeling the opposite. He'd been aware of a singular presence since stepping into the open choosing to ignore it at first. Contemplating it might be another criminal he pulled a batarang from his belt launching it over a roof. Everyone standing around including Starfire looked to where he chucked the projectile, "What's wrong?" Starfire asked without looking his way.

Almost immediately she and everyone became aware of what he had known the whole time. Atop the roof his batarang was caught and crushed! It was difficult to say for certain but appeared to be a woman, long cherry colored hair, silver armor covering most of her upper body, blue skirt and black boots. Batman felt around making sure the Ovatrector was still connected to his belt, by use of wiring.

"Maybe we should get back inside!" One out of the group shouted, "What if that person is another member to the The Gold Five Loxes!"

Some began their way back inside while others stood their ground, "Who cares if it is or not. These two will protect us." Another emphasized pointing to Starfire and Batman."

"Yeah that's right, there's no need for us to be afraid."

Diving from the rooftop the woman touched down twenty ft away. The town's people moved out of the way creating an open path and to no surprise approached both heroes, _"Wow she's actually kind of pretty." _Starfire deemed as the woman drew near. She and Batman were ready to attack if need be. Stopping inches of them they were surprised she held out a piece of paper in front of them, "You interfered with my mission."

Batman took the piece of paper from her hands looking over the writing that read, _"Ninety Eight thousand jewel reward for Mage and or mages that can stop the The Gold Five Loxes."_ Afterward he handed the piece of paper back to her, "And you are?"

"An S class mage to the Fairy Tail guild. Erza Scarlet at your service." She slightly bowed.

Starfire couldn't help but giggle triggering Erza to frown, "What's funny?" The Fairy Tail mage inquired. Putting two hands out in front of her the Tamaranean fell back in defense, "It's nothing really. You just look a bit old for Fairy Tales is all. Sort of stuff is usually for children." She smiled.

Erza glared preparing to say something, but instead was interrupted by an energy blast touching down no further than thirty yards away, "Well well it would seem you defeated Drizzle fail and Big Bronze Bust, but now you face The Gold Five Loxes."

It took them time to locate where the voice originated, spotting three persons over a business building. Whoever they were the town's people had obviously seen them before, taking off into their homes and other shelter. Starfire ran a hand through her hair, "Dontcha mean the Gold three Loxes? Two of your own are no longer conscious, just saying."

"Quiet peasant!" One out of the three shouted

"Peasant…really, sure whatever you say." Starfire rolled her eyes.

"Those two idiots are hardly considered true members to our team. Enough talk, time to dance!" The three of them jumped down in front of Starfire, Erza and Batman. Not a single civilian remained on the streets.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Working Together

**The Justice Guild**

**CHP4: Working Together**

Outside the town of Onibus the Gold Five Loxes were virtually unheard of. The group as a whole had been around for quite some time, but only recently started making noise. Among their strongest members were Jia Mingxal, Luichi Blaze and Kool Masuzi. Each specialized in different types of magic from one another gaining great team chemistry over the last couple months. Jia was a female kunoichi/mage mix in her early twenties, black hair with red streaks that touched down around her shoulders. Her eyes were of light brown, standing at 5'6, black boots and red socks stretching past her knees, a red vest that cut off at the shoulders, a pink scarf tied around her left arm and pink skirt.

Luichi stood at 6'4, wearing dark green overalls, brown boots, black shades and bright yellow gloves. His short brown hair covered by a green baseball cap he wore sideways and a muscular frame. Kool had spikey blue hair standing at 5'5 and was the youngest of all members at sixteen. His upper gear consisted of a sleeveless black karate vest with a large red dragon on the back; black pants a golden belt and shoes too match.

"Three against three," Luichi cracked his knuckles stretching his neck, "This ought to be fun, I call dibs on the ginger!"

Kool gazed over with a raised eyebrow, "Which one you talking about, I see two gingers." Both laughed together but Jia was anything but amused rolling her eyes. The two were valuable team members but at times their immaturity drove her nuts, "You've got the wrong idea," Erza stepped past Batman and Starfire, "Your fight is only with me. You need not concern yourselves with them."

"Wait what are you saying?! You don't really plan on battling them all alone?" Starfire inquired.

Erza only slightly looked over her shoulder, "As a member of Fairy Tail it would be indecent for me to accept outside help. Our guild has a certain reputation and I intend not to destroy it. You civilians did well defeating their other members but now I'm asking you leave and get as far away from here as you can."

"Civilians…" Starfire muttered at lost for words, wide eyes and mouth dropped. She almost wanted to face palm but didn't, "Are you sure about this? I mean fighting against them alone? You don't even know how powerful they are and hidden abilities they might have."

The Fairy Tail mage glared at Starfire having little effect. From behind Batman placed a gloved hand over her shoulder, "If this woman wants so badly to fight alone we should honor her wishes," The Dark Knight didn't know a thing about guilds or much about the world as a whole. He walked the opposite direction taking his hand off Starfire, "We've got issues of our own that need solving."

For several moments Starfire didn't move, "But Batman!" She snapped facing his way, "We can't just leave her like this! I'd never be able to forgive myself if something happened to h…"

"Did you not see the piece of paper," Batman interrupted stopping abruptly, "She's a member to a guild and has a job requesting she defeat those three. Whether she lives or dies isn't our business."

Starfire's head dropped and like before had nothing to say for a long period, "Fine…you win," She lifted her head walking to Batman's side, "Let's go."

"Thank you." Erza expressed looking over at Batman.

"Don't mention it." Together he and Starfire walked toward the alleyway disappearing into the darkness.

Nothing more distracted Erza allowing her to focus fully on the mages standing before her. In a single flash a sword appeared in her right hand, "Thanks for waiting. I'm ready when you are." She looked over the three waiting for them to make the first move. Jia especially seemed interested in her sword both eyes glued to it.

"Did my eyes play tricks on me or was that Requip magic you just used? And if I heard right you said you are a member to Fairy Tail correct?"

Erza nodded having no idea what the woman had on mind, "Ah ha…you must be Titania! Erza Scarlet an S class Mage!" By Erza's expression Jia knew her assumption was correct, "I must say things just got a lot more interesting. Hear that boys?" Jia glimpsed at Luichi and Kool, "Imagine how our reputation will climb after a victory over this woman. She's one of Fairy Tail's most powerful members. I sense the start of something special. Bad move shooing away the woman and bat person. Not that either would have done a thing to help."

"Always hate harming pretty girls but no other option in this situation," Luichi stretched his arms and legs, "Guess I'll make the first move." He marched forward punching seemingly at nothing, his fist aimed at Erza. Though he didn't make physical contact with her body, a bright purple force emerged out of nowhere knocking her back forty feet the other way. She tumbled rolling over a couple times before gaining stability and standing.

"How yah like my magic? It's light energy which I'm able to gather in time you can't fathom. With a full charge I could destroy entire mountains. Downside with that is the amount of time it takes to charge."

Luichi stumbled forward as the back of his head was slapped, "Stop wasting time explaining things, nobody cares how your magic works!" Jia scolded getting in his face. Seeing it as an opportunity, Erza moved in at top speed losing her balance due to the turf beneath her feet crumbling. Next thing she knew a fist formed out of brick and dirt. She sliced it in half before anything further happened. Not long after she figured Kool was the one in control. Something else rose from beneath the ground in the form of a shovel. Exactly as the fist it was constructed of dirt.

"Requip!" A bright light surrounded Erza's body and upon re appearing was dressed in a different set of gear. A plated armor covered her chest, with a metal flower positioned over it, a huge skirt with metal plating in the upper section. Her stomach and neck was uncovered, and large metal wings made of blades, with a wing-like headpiece topped it off. The colors consisted of white and silver. It was known as the Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Gotta say that looks pretty awesome." Kool applauded.

Jia and Luichi also turned their attention to her. Erza summoned various other blades floating in mid air by way of her of telekinesis, "I'm ending this!" None out of the three were certain of how many blades total hung overhead. Seconds later each sword came down at them with relentless speed. Jia's eyes turned a bright gold and not long after every single blade changed into red roses. Erza couldn't believe her eyes.

"You look confused Titania, would you like an explanation," Jia's eyes reverted back to normal, "I specialize in different types of magic. The one I used just now allows me to change any solid object with magic running through it into anything my mind can think up. In other words your best chance is to fight against me without weapons, or without magic entirely."

"Crow's Echo!" Luichi yelled forcing the palm of his hand forward aimed at Erza. A bright green light appeared out of nowhere taking the form of a bird colliding with Erza exploding on impact. Blown out of the air she cried out landing on her back down below.

"Idiot!" Jia punched Luichi in the side of his gut, "I was in the middle of talking to her, when did I give the order to attack huh?!"

He lowered his head and shoulders, "Sorry madam it won't happen again." He replied softly. Observing from afar Erza got the idea the woman was likely the one in command of their group, "This might take longer than I originally thought." Erza stood holding two blades, still in the Heaven's Wheel Armor. None of them seemed fully on guard giving Erza the idea to attack which she did at full speed.

**XXX**

Natsu, Happy and Lucy sat in the mansion's main room. On the other side of them was Chavqe, or better known as the man that sent out the job request. Between them was a table with a tray over it. Tea was offered to each of them, Lucy being the only one to accept. With every passing second Natsu grew more impatient. Chavqe went on and on about what they should expect when confronting the Titan Hound.

The individual was most known for disturbing the peace after nightfall and was nothing short of a thief. The particular activity escalated in the past couple weeks and didn't show signs of slowing or stopping. Natsu's chin rested in the palm of his hand, and with his other tapped a finger over the table. He was anything but intrigued by all the talking and was just ready to step into action. It got to the point he was listening but didn't dial in a single bit of information. It went on for another fifteen minutes and by then Natsu was ready to break something in half.

"As promised if you complete the mission I will pay up the jewel amount listed. I'm feeling extra generous tonight so might even throw in an extra ten thousand."

Lucy especially loved the sound of that, "If you've got nothing further or any questions then it's about time you get on it," Chavqe uncovered a black key from his pocket tossing it to Natsu, "This'll give you all access to the bell tower. From that position you will be able to see almost all the city. Rumor has it our Hound fella likes to journey the rooftops. If that's true you should have no problem spotting him from the bell tower."

Chavqe called his helper asking that she escort them out the front door. They did just that making their way down the steps and through the gate circling the residence. Following them onto the main street Happy cruised above his two teammates, "Where's the clock tower and how long will it take for us to get there?" Natsu asked not directing the question to either of them in particular.

"Think he said Bell Tower Natsu." Happy corrected.

"Bell, Clock who cares. I just wanna know how far it is."

Lucy pointed ahead, "That is it there. Can't be more than a couple blocks; we'll get there in no time. Let's hope we can find this trouble maker in time and cash in before the job poster reneges on the ten thousand bonus!" Lucy flashed her eye lashes.

Natsu half smiled more excited about tackling the mission than the reward that came with it. With a couple turns they soon stood in front of the building, "Wow that sure is a long way up." Natsu pronounced, "Happy how about a boost?"

"Aye sir." He answered flying Natsu off the ground.

"Wait what about me?! And aren't you forgetting he gave us a key. That probably means we should actually use it."

From his side pocket Natsu dropped the key down into the hands of Lucy, "We'll see you up there. Be careful not to fall down the stairs on your way." Natsu saluted as he and Happy got further and further away. Lucy couldn't help but frown even though such actions were to be expected coming from the two.

**XXX**

The battle dragged on for longer than what she would have liked. She managed to inflict a great deal of damage on the three but unfortunately was running low on magic energy herself. Kool fell to a knee spitting blood from a kick to the stomach received moments ago, "This Erza Scarlet is something else isn't she? Guess we shouldn't have expected anything less from a member of Fairy Tail." He wiped blood from his mouth using his hand.

Throughout the battle Erza reequipped over three times currently in her Flight Armor taking on the look of a cheetah in some ways. She believed its speed would give her an advantage seeing as it was three against one and to a degree it did. However lacked armor parts and as a result caused more damage to herself through physical attacks. Standing nearly thirty feet from them she breathed heavily looking on. If the fight didn't end soon she'd run out of what remained of her magic power.

"You ready to finish this Titania? I'm no expert when it comes to certain things but I'd say you look about ready to call it quits. I don't blame you. If I had to fight against the Gold Five Loxes I'd have thrown in the towel a long time ago."

"Think you've got me beat," Erza pushed off the ground resting both hands on her knees. She had far too much willpower to give in. They'd have to break both her arms and legs if she'd ever surrender, "I'm ready when you are." Erza recovered one blade at her foot. She lost handle of the other when being knocked around, having no idea where it ended up.

Dashing forward Erza went at them near top speed. Swinging the blade all around she connected with Jia and Kool but had the weapon knocked out of her grasp as she came at Luichi. He twisted her arm elbowing her in the back. Jia followed up with kneeing her in the stomach, head butting her right after. Erza fell over ending up on her back with blood trailing down her nose, "Now it's my turn," In a wave of his hand a spiked boulder made of concrete and dirt erupted from beneath them, "This here is the beginning of what will make the Golden Five Loxes legendary!"

A flick of Kool's wrist sent the boulder crashing down atop her. Right away the three laughed aloud but the celebration didn't last for long. Above them floated a woman with Erza in her arms. Upon taking a closer look they realized it was the same woman Erza advised to leave the battlefield, "Funny meeting you here, hahaha small world but anyway…"

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" Erza grumbled.

Down below the three members to the Golden Five Loxes had a hard time understanding what just happened. From out of nowhere a dark figure glided down in front of them from the rooftops quickly identified as the bat person responsible for the defeat of Big Bronze. Starfire giggled as she slowly hovered toward the ground, "I convinced tall dark and broody to stick around. We watched from a distance and when it looked like you were in trouble we jumped in. Face it you need our help." Starfire touched down setting Erza on her feet.

Kool was the most confused. No way could someone possess flight speed that fast! The spiked boulder was only inches away from Erza's body traveling faster than most could think. Perhaps teleportation? Kool had no answers and hated it!

"You can't just jump in. This is my battle to win!" Erza stressed looking Starfire in the face.

"Yeah about that," Starfire paused for a few moments saying nothing, "We saw enough of the battle to know how that movie was going to end, and let me tell yah you weren't on the winning end. Let us help you with this battle and you will never have to worry about us again."

Erza wanted to argue back but with her magic energy being so low and physically spent she decided against it, "You two done talking?" Batman gazed back, "If so let's do this."

Both Starfire and Erza positioned themselves beside Batman. Jia found the change in circumstance exasperating; Luichi and Kool felt the exact opposite. They were the two most competitive members to the Gold Five Loxes, "Talk about a sweet deal," Luichi cracked his knuckles, "If it's alright with you guys I'll take the bat. He looks like a lot of fun!"

Obvious excitement reverberated from his tone and posture.

"Well in that case I'll take on the other. I want to see what further tricks she might have up her sleeve," Kool looked directly at Starfire, "Your quick rescue of Erza was impressive. I'd like to see more of what you can do."

Kool then looked to Jia, "Guess that means you're stuck with Titania. Think you can handle her on your own? If you want to switch now would be the ti…" Kool got the breath knocked out of him by Jia's elbow to his stomach.

"Of course I can handle her dimwit! Who the hell do you take me for?!"

Having observed their battle with Erza, Batman had a decent understanding of how each of their separate magic abilities worked. The weakness behind Luichi's was most obvious, "Stay in close and it's a walk in the park." The Dark Knight murmured. Other members to the Justice League possessed god like strength and powers while he was just an ordinary man. What made him dangerous was his analytical mind of deducing and solving the impossible in hazard situations.

By command of Jia they went after their separate opponents. Starfire, Erza and Batman immediately split from one another finding their own space. Without looking Erza knew civilians of the town watched from inside their homes, she could feel it. Seeing it was now one on one Erza reequipped into her standard armor, blue skirt included; baring one blade. She took off at Jia swinging the sword which the criminal mage leaped over. Erza reached up grabbing at Jia's ankle in mid air slamming her face first onto the concrete surface.

It wasn't enough to knock her out cold but felt dazed. Out in either direction Starfire and Batman got into it with their selected opponent. One thought shared between them all was to end the battle quickly as they could.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Mistaken Enemy

**The Justice Guild**

**CHP5: Mistaken Enemy**

Journeying up the steps Lucy moved at a steady pace not applying much pressure. It wasn't hard to figure the place was vastly old with all the spider webs, dust and the stairs ready to give away any moment. There were even old paintings plastered over the walls which she paid little attention to. Soon she was at the top spotting Natsu and Happy hanging out on a balcony. Bypassing the dust she joined them through the unlocked glass door.

Elsewhere Kool summoned land from beneath Starfire's feet producing different shapes and sizes. Because of her flight and speed his attempts were effortlessly eluded. Without speaking a word they knew just who was in control of the battle. Starfire felt she could end the affair whenever she felt but the warrior inside her wanted to prolong it for a while longer. Being in battle was when she felt most alive loving the added rush.

A fist made of brick darted straight at her, shattering it with a single punch. She rubbed her hands together crossing her arms, "Boring! Have anything else in your arsenal? You continuously spam the same attack. For starters if it didn't work the first ten times what makes you think all a sudden something will change? You should really try and think mo…wait why am I lecturing him?" She uttered the last part.

Her excitement for battle resulted in loss of focus concerning the main task at hand. She blitzed at high speed, Kool instantly putting up a brick wall keeping him protected. Starfire's strength easily put her through his defense, her fist contacting his face. Next he found himself tumbling over falling unconscious. Starfire stood over his body apparent disappointment in her eyes, "Talk about lackluster, I knew it would have been better had I fought against one of the other two. Something about this guy was questionable from the start."

Taking to the air she observed the two remaining battles in progress. The thought asking Batman if he needed her assistance came to mind but was well aware what his answer would be. She instead flew over the top of Erza and with all that was going on forgot her name, "Need any help Fairy guild girl?" She felt stupid for addressing her in that fashion.

Dodging the energy wave which came from Jia's mouth Erza only slightly looked up, "I've got this under control, don't get involved."

Erza ran at Jia ruthlessly swinging her blade, "Should have known she wouldn't want my help." Starfire thought back to the initial moment after saving Titania. Though she was appreciative of the save, Erza seemed more fixated on the fact they interrupted her battle. She hovered backwards putting herself in a position that gave her a great view of both fights. If it looked as though either would lose she wouldn't hesitate to jump in regardless of how they felt about it.

From what she could tell Luichi appeared to try and keep distance between him and Batman. By inspection it looked as though his technique was ineffective up close. In a way it became a battle of zoning; magic against gadgets. Jia against Erza took on a mid range to close up approach. At times they engaged in close combat but had moments of separating unleashing different magical projectiles. Oddly Starfire felt left out and didn't know why. The matter before them wasn't a friendly competition and the Gold Five Loxes brought discomfort and fear to the town. Their defeat and lockup was the only thing that mattered Kori told herself.

Erza flipped over the top of Jia kicking her in the back of the head, simultaneously reequipping a chain with the length of thirteen feet throwing it around her body. Unable to use her arms or legs Jia struggled to power out of the constraints. Situating herself in front of the enemy Erza KO'd her with three strikes to the face, watching her body drop. She sighed in relief turning to the battle between Luichi and Batman.

Since the beginning the Dark Knight did an exceptional job dodging three of his best attacks. Two of which were Crow's Echo and the Bengal's slash, countering with electrical and explosive batarangs. Luichi was the only one sustaining any real damage between the two. Seeing as the 6'4 individual slouched over breathing heavily Batman took advantage. The grapple gun's wiring wrapped around the neck of Luichi. Pulling back roughly the Caped Crusader brought him in close following up with punches to the torso.

Luichi was physically the most fit on their team and was known for his durability for sustaining damaging blows. He grabbed at Batman's wrists but a kick to the face stopped him from doing anything further. Luichi went on to throw various rounds of punches, all which were dodged and countered by strikes of his own. A knee to the lower stomach knocked the breath out of Luichi falling back the opposite way. Batman slowly walked toward him, and seeing as he needed more time to recollect Luichi back tracked.

He bumped into someone seconds later, turning and spotting Erza beside Starfire. Together they knocked him unconscious with a combined punch to the face. Almost immediately cheers filled the air with even more people than before coming out onto the streets! Batman was just about ready to use his grapple gun to get away but was too quickly surrounded by civilians, deciding to hang around for a bit.

The mayor himself made an appearance and seemed to be headed their way.

"That was so amazing! You three defeated the Gold Five Loxes all alone how did you do it?!"

"What do you mean how did they do it," Another of the residents jumped in, "That woman there in the armor is Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail, the most powerful guild in Fiore."

"What about the other two? Don't recall either being a member to Fairy Tail."

"Probably new recruits or something, I certainly wouldn't doubt it." Another out of the crowd suggested.

They stayed still listening to numerous side comments, questions directed at them which Batman had no interest in commenting on. The crowds of people stepped out of the way making room for the mayor to get through, "Titania of Fairy Tail," He spoke stopping in front of the three, "When I sent out the job request I had no idea you'd be the one to take it. Thankfully you did, that group of bandits was a tough bunch, causing trouble each and every night. You will be paid as described on the flyer. I can get it for you as soon as now if you'd like?"

"That won't be necessary," Erza partially waved her hand, "You can forward the funds to my account whenever convenient. Given the circumstance you can pay one third of what was originally listed, seeing as I received help from these two."

"They're not Mages to Fairy Tail?" He asked.

Erza nodded confirming just that. Others surrounding the area with the mayor included were surprised by the reveal. If they weren't members to Fairy Tail than who were they? Batman moved in closer to Starfire, "It's time we go…there's no need for us to be here any longer."

Batman walked down the open pathway which quickly closed, civilians stepping in front of him with questions. He looked over his shoulder seeing Starfire hadn't moved, _"What is she doing?!"_ He thought silently. Erza gave the mayor all necessary information needed to secure a smooth transaction of her reward money. He then went on to inform Erza the magic council was on its way to apprehend the five fugitives.

Hesitant as she was, Starfire soon followed after Batman carefully forcing themselves past the town's people. Erza watched them enter an alleyway down the road from the corner of her eye. Like everyone she was interested in who they were. Neither of them seemed familiar with the Fairy Tail guild, which in itself was crazy. There wasn't a single person in Fiore that didn't know about it.

Some asked for autographs which the S class mage denied claiming to be in a rush. Like the heroes before her she disappeared into the darkness of the shadows. A weight had been lifted off the town and many even felt they should throw a party. The victory over the Gold Five Loxes gave them a sense of freedom which had been missing for quite some time.

"If you've got something to say now would be the time to do so." Batman asserted. Most the time he knew when someone had something on their mind, and with the added tension coming from her made it just that much easier to detect.

She came to a stop looking down at the ground, "What was the point of coming to this town in the first place if we're going to stay hidden? After what we did they may have offered us shelter then we'd have time to rest and sort things out later. How Wonder Woman and Superman put up with your way of doing things is a mystery I will probably never know the answer to. It's no wonder you haven't got very many friends."

She exhaled staying quiet for several seconds, "I understand the way you feel but we can't be reliant on others we will make it through doing things our way." Batman resumed down the dark alleyway. Starfire grumbled throwing her head back following after him. They exited the alleyway onto the main road bordering the town of Onibus.

"What does the greatest detective have in mind? Where do we go from here huh?! Stop me if I'm wrong but didn't you say your equipment malfunctioned…goanna be nearly impossible to find our friends like that. Of all people I could end up with it turns out to be you, just my luck!"

Listening to her nag Batman continued on with no desire to reply. The way she was in that moment would result in an argument between them which he had no interest in. Alert and on guard Batman sensed another presence, someone approaching from the shadows. He uncovered two batarangs swiftly revolving around, "Are you even listening to me?!" Starfire hollered.

His eyes focused on the alleyway which they had just come through, ignoring Starfire, "Hey isn't that…" She focused on the alleyway as well seeing as a woman in silver armor and long scarlet hair stepped out, "It's her, the Fairy Guild girl!"

"Her name is Erza," Batman corrected moving past Starfire on his way to the S class mage, "What do you want?" He stopped in front of her.

"You two did good work back there. I can't say I would have defeated them on my own." Erza bit at her tongue. Admitting it was hard due to pride. She had probably the greatest warrior mentality within the guild of Fairy Tail, "I introduced myself and before we part ways I'd like to get your names. It's for no reason in particular, just curious."

With extra energy Starfire jumped to Batman's side, "I'm Koriand'r of Tamaran, but I'd prefer Kori or Starfire and him," She looked to the Dark Knight, "He's Batman. I don't know if you realized but he and I are totally lost, you see there was this woman who…" Batman placed a hand over Starfire's mouth keeping her from talking.

"Nice meeting you Erza but she and I have to go."

The Caped Crusader pulled Starfire along keeping her from speaking. The Tamaranean was physically more powerful than Batman stopping him from trying to pull her any further. Erza threw her hair back taking a couple steps forward, "What do you mean by lost?"

Starfire elbowed Batman in the gut instantly releasing his hold on her, "Like I was saying we were attacked by an unknown enemy and during the scuffle ended up here in Fiore or whatever it's called. It also led to us being separated from our teammates, who according to the enemy are also in this world."

"That's enough Starfire!" Batman jumped in.

"No it isn't," She snapped gazing at him before looking back at Erza, "Believe what you want but he and I are from a uhm…" She froze not knowing what to say. Telling the truth would undoubtedly make her look like an idiot.

Erza grinned moving in closer, "If you'd like I'd have no problem taking you back to my guild, it's the least I could do to repay the help you provided. Think of it as a tour." She had no idea where either of them was from and wasn't familiar with the name Tamaran. She figured they couldn't be all bad; actions spoke louder than words. She witnessed their defeat of the first two members to the Gold Five Loxes defending a helpless old man. From there she knew what kind of people they were.

"We'd love to." Starfire answered.

"That's not an option!" Batman shot.

Both spoke at the same time looking each other in the eyes, "Give us a moment." He pulled Starfire off to the side, "What do you think you're doing?" Batman snarled.

"Shouldn't you be asking yourself that? Where were you planning to lead us next? That brilliant mind of yours has done such a great job thus far I wouldn't be shocked if we ended up on Mars," The sarcasm was evident in her tone, "Face it Batman taking up her offer is the logical thing to do. It's that or continue on in the wilderness with no sense of direction. We might even get lucky and come across the others in the process."

"What you don't understand is we shouldn't be involving ourselves with anyone in this world. This isn't a time to make friends our focus should be on one thing only. First locate our associates and then find the woman that was after this." He pointed to the Ovatrector connected to his belt.

Rolling her eyes Starfire turned looking over at Erza, "We've agreed to accompany you to your guild. Batman is especially eager…aren't you?"

He frowned having nothing to say, "Great. In that case follow me this way so we can first recover my luggage. I get the feeling you both will enjoy Magnolia."

Erza walked the other way with Starfire cheerfully skipping up to her side. At lost for words, dumbfound even; Batman couldn't believe what had transpired. Starfire took control of things in a way he usually did. His head bowed he followed close behind. Down the street and in a dark corner the S class mage recovered her luggage. Starfire couldn't believe the amount of things Erza traveled with. Various materials and objects were tied down over the massive wagon.

"Is all that necessary?" Batman inquired.

"Of course it is. Anything can happen during a mission so it's good to have something for everything." Erza replied.

Taking a closer look at the materials she had aboard Batman poked at a pair of pink fuzzy bunny slippers. Immediately they fell from the wagon into a puddle of water just below. Erza yelped seeing it happen before her! Both arms dropped down by her sides with clinched fists, "I never got the chance to wear them!" Her face slowly turned red out of anger.

"They're only a pair of slippers."

"No they aren't just a pair of slippers," She jumped putting only a couple inches between them, "I had just bought those across town. They're brand new and I happened to get them on sale for fifty jewel! They say when wearing them the user will feel they're walking on thin air. I want to walk on thin air!"

"False advertisement if you ask me." Batman said.

"Nobody asked you! The fact is you ruined them before I ever got the chance to wear them!"

Starfire couldn't believe the scene unfolding before her. Upon meeting Erza she believed her to be a great warrior and someone of great self control, but it didn't appear to be that way. In a flash of light a sword appeared in the hand of Erza which she raised to the armored neck of Batman, "They aren't just slippers dammmit!"

"You're overreacting." Batman glared.

"What did you say?! I'll show you overreacting!"

Before anything further Starfire jumped in between the two positioning a hand over Erza's blade, "Come now we shouldn't be fighting each other. Batman can be a little rough on the edges but once you get to know him he isn't all bad."

"Me…she's the one ready to attack over nothing." He mumbled.

"Over nothing you say!" Erza gazed down at the furry soaked footwear, "Don't you have any sense of…"

"That's enough!" Starfire yelled pushing away Erza's blade from his neck. She then recovered the slippers from the puddle of water, "I'm sure these can be washed, dried and will be great as if new. Let's forget all the bickering and get going."

Looking the opposite direction Erza took a couple deep breaths vanquishing the sword in a flash of light, "You're right, I'm sorry about all that." Erza grabbed hold of the rope connected to the wagon pulling it along.

"_She's weird…"_ Batman thought to himself.

Erza led the way, each hero to the DCU following close by her side.

**XXX**

Standing over the large balcony of the bell tower, Lucy, Natsu and Happy took pleasure in the great view of the town from up high. Included was a full moon over the mountain tops with only a few scattered clouds. There were times they forgot why they were there in part to the magnificent prospect before their eyes. Happy was the only one growing rambunctious hovering in circles above his two guild members. Lucy ran her fingers over the cold steel railing which parts of it were rusty.

The tower had been constructed years before she was born so came as no surprise, "Do you guys see that?" She lifted her finger pointing to one of the rooftops in the distance. Happy and Natsu took a look for themselves spotting something or someone jumping from one rooftop to another, "Think it's him?" Lucy glimpsed over at Natsu.

"If it is we won't find out here let's get going!" Natsu leaped over the railing but quickly realized he wouldn't make it to the building across. He screamed aloud descending fast! Happy swooped down grabbing hold of him before things became hazardous pulling him back up near the balcony.

"Hop on board." Happy called out.

The Exceed took hold of Lucy's shirt lifting both she and Natsu. The closer they got Lucy was certain the figure was a person of some sort. Happy dropped Natsu and Lucy down in front of the individual. The upper half of his/or her face was covered by a mask having dog like ears and a nose, held in place by a string. Upon spotting the three the masked person howled like a wolf.

"Yup that's definitely the Titan Hound. Honestly thought he'd be a lot fiercer looking, whatsup with the long hair man?" Natsu asked.

"Man? Who told you that?"

"Ahahahahaha! It's a GIRL!" Natsu and Happy declared at the same time. The tone and through closer observation of the body confirmed it for them.

"Members of Fairy Tail aaah," She spotted the mark of the well known guild over Natsu's uniform and arm, "I take it there's been a bounty of some sort put on my head right? In that case let's make this interesting. Come and catch me sweetheart." She blew a kiss to Natsu before taking off in laughter.

"Wait hold on get back here!" Natsu ran after her leaping to the next roof across from them.

"Gee he's a lot faster than I thought." She looked over her shoulder just as Natsu's arms wrapped around her waist tackling her over the rooftop. The two tumbled over each other falling off the ledge and into the middle of the street down below.

"Natsu! Are you ok?!" Happy yelled coming to his side.

"Other than the stars that just appeared I'm all good."

"Get the hell off me!" The Titan Hound used all the force in her legs kicking the salamander the other way. Lucy made her way to his side sliding down a pole that happened to be positioned next to the building. It was unknown why it was there, possibly for reasons involving construction. The Titan Hound had a bag wrapped around her shoulder reaching in and throwing down a set of explosives which set a couple buildings and homes on fire, "What's it going to be Fairies? Me or stop this fire from burning the town?"

She ran off in laughter throwing down more explosives as she ran along. The flames expanded faster than even she thought they would. Natsu dusted himself off with flames forming around his fists, "Stay here and get rid of the fire, I'll go after her!" Natsu directed at Lucy.

"Wait hold on…there isn't any water around for me to summon Aquarius, how do you suggest I get rid of it?"

Natsu stopped in place grinning, "Come to think of it I'm running low on energy. All these flames are just what I needed." He went on to open his mouth in an attempt to suck in all the fire.

"Sevaw fo retaw etanimile semalf." A female voice spoke from behind them.

Water in large portions rained down over the fire evaporating it into clouds of smoke. Lucy, Natsu and Happy looked back setting their eyes on two persons; one a woman and the other a man. She donned clothing similar to that of a magician, wearing a black hat, white gloves, black fishnet stockings, a black jacket and white under shirt. The other was clothed in black and red armor with an S symbol over the chest.

"Stay here Zatanna I'll take care of the one responsible for the fire," Superboy cracked his knuckles eyeing the pink haired individual. Shoving his foot into the ground he took off into the air heading straight for Natsu!

**To Be Continued**


	6. Destination Magnolia

**The Justice Guild**

**CHP6: Destination Magnolia**

"Wait Superboy hold on a se…"

It was already too late! Zatanna watched as part of the kryptonian's head came into contact with Natsu's sending the mage soaring over twenty yards the other way. Upon rubbing his hands together Superboy noticed a girl with blond hair tied in pigtails standing off to the side, "You ok?" He asked serenely walking toward her. Lucy was at lost for words saying nothing at all.

"Hey loser," Natsu stood from the ground positioned on his knee. At the sound of his voice Superboy looked directly at him, "That all you got?!" Natsu pushed off the ground summoning the flames back around his hands, "I'm goanna pay you back ten times for the cheap blow!" Natsu shouted taking off toward Superboy.

He could hardly believe his eyes, "Wow he got up after that, gotta give the guy credit." Superboy stood his ground watching Natsu get closer with each step. The flames around his fists intensified the closer he got, "Wait hold on!" Lucy called out getting Conner's attention, "Natsu wasn't the one responsible for the fire." She wanted to explain what happened but judging by how fast the salamander traveled it wouldn't be long till a fight broke out between the two. Hearing her clearly Superboy looked Lucy's way.

"Did you just say he wasn't re…"

A fiery fist to the side of the jaw knocked Superboy off balance falling to a knee. Natsu followed up with another punch but was grabbed. Rubbing at the somewhat sore area with his free hand Superboy tightened his grasp over Natsu's flame covered fist. Standing upright he lifted Natsu off the ground, "It isn't very polite to attack someone when they're in the middle of a conversation. Your friend here was in the middle of clearing your na…"

Shaping flames around the foot opposite to the arm Superboy held him up by Natsu used it to kick him across the face. Losing complete hold Superboy felt dizzy with a strange sensation running throughout his body. The pink haired individual was physically fit, but not in a way that should be able to hurt him. Being half kryptonian put him physically beyond any typical human. He couldn't say for certain but believed the flames had something to do with why. During the short time of holding Natsu off the ground his hand had not only been over Natsu's but covered in the flames emitting from them.

In past missions he'd been exposed to fire, even having it surround his entire body with no affect. The flames coming from the one standing before him were entirely different. It was as if energy ran through them…possibly even magical. He was no novice when it came to magic and knew what sort of affects it had on his body. Luckily his kryptonian healing factor was ions faster than humans.

"You started this by attacking first. Now I'm goanna end it!" The flames returned around his fists burning bright.

"Natsu what about the Titan Hound?" Happy asked stepping ahead of Lucy.

Superboy's eyes wondered down spotting the blue cat and for several seconds wondered if he was seeing things correctly, _"Just when you think you've seen it all."_ Conner thought silently. He'd seen much crazier things so was easily able to look past it.

"You guys go on ahead without me…I've got a bone to pick with this guy!" Natsu cracked his knuckles grinning widely.

"Look pinky I've got no interest in fighting you if you weren't the one responsible for burning those buildings. I'm at fault for mistakenly attacking you, so can we move past this and go after the one who is? I'd rather not hurt you for no reason."

"Aaahhh you went too far with that one," Natsu took another couple steps forward, "No one calls me pinky…man you've gotten me all fired up now!"

Superboy scratched at the side of his head observing Natsu roar aloud like a beast. The flames around his fists instantly grew in size, seemingly increasing in temperature as well, "Wow this guy is really getting in to it." Superboy mumbled. Not even a second later Natsu dashed toward him at top speed, "Can't say I didn't warn you."

Taking to the air Superboy's eyes blazed a bright red charging his laser vision.

"Gninnips seodanrot etaitini." Zatanna pronounced from behind.

Two waves of tornadoes appeared out of nowhere swallowing both Natsu and Superboy tossing them in opposite directions to each other. Lucy and Happy looked over at the woman and without asking knew she was the one that initiated the attack. By her clothing alone they believed her to be a mage, but had never seen her around before. Natsu and Superboy found themselves lied out over the rough pavement.

"That's enough boys!" Zatanna declared walking out and standing somewhere in the middle of them, "Sorry for the in inconvenience," She focused her attention on both Natsu and Lucy looking back and forth between the two, "My friend and I just happened to be passing through town. I apologize for his mistake in judgment…now if we can all just move on and go our separate ways that'd be great." Zatanna smiled.

Superboy and Natsu stood off the ground dusting off, "Fine by me but he still looks pissed, not sure if he'll agree to any of this." Superboy looked over at Natsu. Lucy quickly jumped in before anything else could be said.

"She's right Natsu, there's no need for pointless fighting," Lucy approached her teammate, Happy hovering over her left shoulder, "Besides we're in the middle of a job. If we let things prolong here we will lose sight of the target and ultimately let her get away."

Natsu looked over his shoulder in the direction where the Titan Hound ran off, "Well what do you know I'd say she's already gone" He spoke with noticeable sarcasm, "Thanks to this guy now our mission failed!"

"Only temporarily, it shouldn't be too difficult getting back on her track. She couldn't have gotten far and you've got her scent right?" Lucy asked. She desperately wanted to keep him from engaging the guy suited in the black and red armor with the large S over the chest another time.

Focusing his vision and hearing Superboy looked out in the distance peeking through and bypassing all the buildings ahead. He saw many things but a specific individual stood out over the rest looking overly suspicious, "Can I ask a question?" Conner inquired, Lucy being the one to nod, "This target you speak of...did she happen to be wearing dark purple and black, a dog mask and have long black hair carrying a small bag over her sh…"

"Yes that's her! How do you know all that?!" Lucy asked.

"Hold on a sec…"

Superboy rocketed into the air disappearing from their eyes. The members to Fairy Tail couldn't believe how fast he traveled, wondering where he went in such a hurry. Lucy was just about to say something when he returned over the top of them with the Titan Hound in his grasp, "Unhand me this instant or I'll bust your face in!"

"As you wish." Superboy uttered dropping her down at Natsu's feet, "I'd say we're even now. Your target was just down the block around the corner nearly three hundred yards from here."

Drifting downward Superboy touched down beside Zatanna. With nothing to lose the Titan Hound popped up punching at Natsu having her fist grabbed, "Come on sweetie it isn't proper to hit a woman." She pleaded. Natsu threw his head forward smashing it against hers. She fell to the ground unconscious, the dog mask coming undone off her face. Natsu was surprised at how attractive she turned out to be, questioning why she wore a mask in the first place. Taking a knee Natsu lifted her up into his arms, "Let's take her to the rich guy and get our reward and then hand her over to the magic council."

Seeing no reason for staying around Zatanna and Superboy began their way down the street. Lucy couldn't help but run after them, "Hey what're you doing?! Let's take her in before she wakes up!" Natsu shouted. He wasn't sure if Lucy heard or chose to ignore him, persisting with going after the two unknowns, "Wait hold on," Conner and Zatanna stopped at Lucy's voice, "Who are you guys?"

Superboy raised an eyebrow wondering whether or not they should answer the question. The fact they were from an entirely different world played a huge factor, "He's Superboy and I'm Zatanna Zataraa." She didn't want to give away his civilian name without permission.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Lucy Heartfilia a mage to Fairy Tail. Your names don't sound familiar, but judging by what you both did you must be members to a guild."

"We aren't associated with anything like that. Honestly our situation is very complex and I don't have time to explain it to you. Take care Lucy, it was nice meeting you as well." Zatanna grinned.

Lucy couldn't believe either wasn't in a guild with what she believed to be exceptional magical abilities from them both. She followed close behind her hands held just below her waist. She didn't know why, but something about the two made her want to know more about them, "Where you guys headed?" Lucy asked trying to dig deeper and start a conversation.

Both Zatanna and Superboy had no idea how to answer the question. Truthfully they had no idea where they were or how to get back home. Last they remembered was a bright light discharging from the enemy's belt that infiltrated the watchtower. What happened to her and everyone else was unknown, "Guess you could call us travelers of the world," Superboy came up with off the top of his head, "We've been exploring for the last month and have yet to find somewhere to settle."

"You two are a couple than?"

Superboy jumped back in defense, "No it isn't like that at all. She and I are just comrades!" Zatanna chuckled at his panicky tone.

"Come on Lucy what's the hold up?!" Natsu hollered from afar.

Conner didn't like at all where the conversation was going, hopeful Lucy would just turn the other way so he and Zatanna could get going. Where too was the question, "Have you guys ever been to Magnolia?" Lucy asked.

"I don't believe so." Superboy ran a hand through his hair.

"Well I was wondering if you weren't headed anywhere in particular if you'd like to come back with us to Magnolia? It's really beautiful, and I'd love introducing you to members of our guild. Most of them would open up to you two right away, I'm sure of it." Lucy smiled, fingers crossed.

Neither Zatanna nor Superboy spoke for a long period, Natsu continuously calling out to Lucy. As of the moment she chose to ignore him. The magician and member to the Teen Titans looked at one another, simply nodding, "Sure why not." Zatanna shrugged her shoulders. No idea where to go or where they were, traveling alongside someone that did was a lot better than doing it alone.

"Great…follow me right this way! Hey Natsu they're coming back with us to Magnolia!"

**XXX**

Water running all through her hair and body, Neisa shampooed and soaped her body for a third time. So much was on her mind, nothing more than the Ovatrector. It was frustrating to know she literally had it in her hands before it was taken away. Something else on mind was the one baring the S symbol, blue body armor, red boots and cape. The attack she used on him should have wiped him out of existence but did absolutely nothing.

During the scuffle she never asked or figured any of their names. At the time it didn't seem important, and for good reason. Now the Ovatrector was in the hands of a man dressed like a bat. Even more irritating was the master of her organization decided to hold off on recovering the item. There was no way she could relax until it was in their possession.

She turned off the water stepping out the shower drying off, one towel around her body and another in her hair. Neisa proceeded to the next room lying out over the bed with her eyes to the ceiling. What she could tell from the short encounter was they were indeed powerful individuals, "The Justice League…" She murmured recalling what Superman referred to them as.

Elsewhere progress had been made as far as distance traveled. Collectively they arrived at the train station. Because of the time of night there were hardly any people, but those that were around couldn't help but look at the three. Batman's appearance was more than odd, and none could think up an occasion why someone would be dressed in such a way. Starfire and Erza noticed the excessive looks coming their way as well, "Any chance you could remove the mask and cape?" Erza asked looking over at him.

"Not goanna happen." Batman replied.

Stopping her progress completely Erza faced his way, "Why…you afraid to show what's behind the mask?" She grinned positioning her face closer to his. He remained still with no change in expression as far as she could tell. It soon became apparent he might not speak at all. Starfire came up with something quickly to push things along.

"Well he could, but after the incident a couple months ago it wouldn't be pretty. His face was badly burned and disfigured, which is why he wears the mask. For his sake it is best he keeps it on." Starfire exhaled hoping that'd be enough to get them off the subject.

"I see…" Erza pulled away from the caped crusader.

Grabbing hold of the rope she pulled her luggage along approaching the booth to purchase the tickets. She uncovered a card showing it to the one sitting behind the glass booth, "They're with me." She pointed to Starfire and Batman. By way of the card he let them through and to their luck the train was already stationed, departure time not till another fifteen minutes.

"You two go right ahead and get on I'll catch up with you after my luggage has been properly stored." Erza told.

Starfire entered first finding a window seat, she and Batman sitting across from each other, "Disfigured… that's the best you could come up with?"

"Hey don't get on me mister mute! Had I not said anything we'd probably still be standing there!"

"Sure whatever you say." Batman crossed his arms looking out the window.

For the next two minutes they didn't say a word and were joined by Erza taking a seat beside Starfire. She found the two to be an interesting bunch, even though she barely knew either. Erza and Starfire started a conversation whilst Batman stayed silent choosing not to say a word.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Mission a Success

**The Justice Guild**

**CHP7: Mission a Success**

Receiving the news Superboy and Zatanna would travel with them back to Magnolia, Happy had no problem with. For Natsu it was a different story having no issue with the magician, Superboy however he didn't fully agree with. Instead of arguing and throwing a tantrum Natsu kept his mouth shut going along with Lucy's choice. It wasn't like either was going to become a member to Fairy Tail or anything like that Natsu thought silently. His grin slowly dissolved spotting Superboy from the corner of his eye, hoping he didn't turn out to be a nuisance like a particular ice mage.

Superboy's thoughts were different to Natsu's and though got off on the wrong foot was able to look past it. He had no idea how long they'd be around but was ready to put any hard feelings aside. The last thing he wanted was making enemies. Being in a surrounding alien to them was partially discomforting. Nothing he could think of would improve or change that, and unaware of what happened to everyone else inside the watchtower added to the frustration.

Zatanna and Conner waited outside as Natsu, Lucy and Happy entered the mansion of Ryo Clover with the Titan Hound in their grasp collecting their reward money. Superboy wondered just how many guilds were out there and had yet to realize just how big it was as a whole. It was no longer than ten minutes the Fairy Tail mages returned through the front door, "Thanks again for your help Fairy Tail, I will indeed look your way again in times of trouble." Ryo saluted the three.

"No problem," Natsu cracked his knuckles grinning, "It's what we do."

"I expected nothing less. I will keep the Titan Hound locked away until the magic council arrives. My assistant is contacting them as we speak. Good luck to you and whatever journeys await you in the near future."

"Thank you sir." Lucy expressed bowing her head.

With a quick grin he slammed the door shut, Natsu walking down the steps with both team members at his side, "Guess it's back to Fairy Tail!" He jumped up in excitement but remembered Zatanna and Superboy would be coming with. Lucy saw the immediate drop in energy from the salamander, "Listen bud," Natsu stepped in front of Superboy pulling him close, "Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours, got it!"

"Yeah whatever you say." Conner replied maintaining a straight posture.

"Good," He looked away from Superboy, "Now that we've got that straightened out let's go." Natsu spoke huskily bypassing them all. For several seconds he was motionless scratching at the side of his head, "Why do I get the feeling this guy will never like me."

"Oh don't worry," Lucy ran a hand over the side of Superboy's arm, "I'm positive he'll warm up to you in time. You two really got off on the wrong foot is all." She only half believed what she said thinking to the rivalry shared between Gray and Natsu. By now one would assume they'd be really good buddies, and in ways it was true but other times was an entirely different story.

Lucy and Zatann followed close behind Natsu, Happy flying over the top. Taking a deep breath Superboy followed after them, _"We've got to find a way back. I don't like any of this."_ He thought to himself.

Inside the mansion Ryo made his way up the steps, shaking his head the whole time. He came to a stop on the 4th floor where the Titan Hound laid unconscious over one of the sofas. Right before they left Natsu set her there. Retrieving a glass from a cabinet Ryo filled it with water strolling across the carpet, "Wakey wakey Tori…" He poured the water over her face!

She popped up startled, "No need to be all panicky Tori," Placing one hand over her head she turned to the familiar voice spotting Ryo. Judging by the surrounding she was no doubt inside his mansion, but what in the world was she doing there?! The last she could remember was jumping from rooftops and...blank. Tori had a hard time remembering what happened after, but then it all came back in a single instant, "Fairy Tail!" She snarled clutching her fists.

"You shouldn't get upset my dear," Ryo positioned a hand over Tori's shoulder taking a seat beside her, "No way did I expect you'd defeat them, you fulfilled your task quite beautifully. Only negative was the appearance of the two unexpected wizards and therefore didn't collect much on the Celestial spirit user. Never before have I seen either, however it isn't a big deal we'll have plenty other opportunities to observe Heartfilia and others of Fairy Tail."

"Still don't see the point," Tori crossed her arms, "Elztepiax is plenty powerful enough to destroy Fairy Tail or any guild out there. Unheard of yes, but when the time comes shall prove we have no equal. I used zero magic against the salamander and had it not been for your stupid rules would have taken them all out. To hell with all the preparation, why not let us wreak havoc now!"

He chuckled removing his hand off her shoulder, "You've always been the most impatient of the nine. Try not to think of it much, time will pass a lot faster that way. Before you know it Elztepiax's time for domination will arrive."

**XXX**

Together a family of four purchased tickets entering an amusement park. All around were various rides and many other people mingling around, "Mommy daddy I want some cotton candy!" A young girl asserted jumping up and down pulling at her mother's arm.

"We'll see what we can do about that." The mother patted her daughter over the head.

Almost half the people took part in different events taking place throughout the park whilst others jumped aboard their favorite rides. From above someone touched down in the middle of the park, parts of his body covered in electricity, "Looks like I hit the jackpot! A fun place to cause trouble indeed." Most everyone's attention went to the strange individual speculating exactly what he was up to. In a single clap his body was covered in armor increasing his size tremendously, standing over twenty feet tall. The armor itself was of a shiny black and silver, glowing purple eyes and arms over ten ft long.

"Who here is ready to party?" He asked in a distorted/robotic tone.

Much of the crowd didn't know what to make of it, some guessing it might even be something setup by the ones running the entertainment center, "I'll take that as a yes." The left arm transformed into a canon firing off a laser beam/magical combination. A couple vending machines were blown to bits along with two rides, sending numerous civilians elevating into the air. Others around feared for their safety ducking for the nearest cover, some running for the exits.

Security officials quickly came on scene pointing weapons at the massive juggernaut. With a stomp of his left foot the turf beneath them erupted taking down each officer. One shot several rounds, each bullet bouncing off the armor. Reaching down and lifting the particular officer off the ground he effortlessly snapped his neck, "No challenge in playing around with insects like you people."

The terror was evident in their eyes. Throwing his arm forward he tossed the security official into the side of a dumpster.

"Now to finish all yo…" His speech was cut short being covered in ice. The remaining officers got off the ground looking near the entrance gate. Two individuals drew closer, believing them to be the persons responsible for the armored criminal swathed in ice. One had long pink hair, red shirt and black skirt; the other silver hair, white jacket with dark black fur trimmings on the cuffs and neck area. Soon as they came within a couple yards the ice around his body shattered.

"Something so flimsy won't hold me!" He yelled in a robotic tone looking to the ones that attacked. He knew right away they were mages feeling magical presence within them both. If they were members to a guild was the real question, but to him wasn't important. All that mattered was competition and if they could fulfill that void was satisfying enough.

Without warning two security officials fired off and were quickly blasted down by the laser cannon. He wasted little time clearing the path of what remained of the security people focusing all his attention on both mages, "Told yah we'd find him here," The woman stepped past her obvious associate roughly banging one fist over the armor, "That you in there Wernold Tuhi?"

"_How does she know my name? Who the hell are these people?!"_ He thought to himself.

The other tackled her to the ground just as the cannon aimed directly at her head. The blast instead put a sizeable hole in the ground bringing about the rising of dirt, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Her teammate scolded.

Jumping up and putting space between themselves and the enemy they felt more than confident the target would be defeated at their hands. Each got the feeling it wouldn't be a walk in the park, and might even take more time than initially planned, "Mind if I ask your names? Not that it'll matter after I've wiped you out of existence."

Without speaking both looked at one another seeing no harm in answering the question, "Lyon and Sherry of Lamia Scale. If you haven't figured it out our sole purpose for being here is to catch you…call it luck but we had a feeling you'd strike here. Your previous attacks led us to believe you'd attack in a place like this. Figuring which town you'd end up next wasn't hard. If you don't want to be tracked I suggest a less predictable pattern of travel." Lyon told.

"I shall keep that in mind next time, truth is I never expected someone was following me. The name Lamia doesn't sound familiar but I'm flattered regardless. Create enough chaos and soon your name surfaces in the newspapers and not long after become a target to guilds. The rush I get from it all is greater than either of you could understand. Let's forget all this talk and get straight to business!"

The area around his chest brightened discharging a huge blast which Sherry and Lyon eluded jumping in opposite directions to each other, "Ice Make ice geyser," Lyon formed ice over the ground in front of him with spikes of ice rising and surrounding the armored body of the enemy. The spikes did little damage unable to pierce through his armor. Lyon went on to create miniature eagles of ice sending them through the air, each connecting with Wernold's armor doing nothing.

"Did I mention my armor is highly resistant to Ice magic? Might as well give up now if that's all you've got up your arsenal."

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that!" Lyon darted toward him.

Realizing he might not be able to pull it off on his own Sherry looked to the nearest unoccupied rides. By use of doll play magic she took over three, combining them together into one. The overall shape of the finished product took on something similar to the enemy but not quite as large. Controlling each limb she charged her creation at Wernold. Perceiving it coming from the side he shot it down with two blasts.

"Ice Make Prison!" Lyon pronounced.

A cage of ice appeared around the criminal keeping him from going anywhere. Sherry saw it as an opportunity, bringing her creation back to its feet. With little effort the enemy broke through the iced confinement devastating Sherry's ride doll with a missile fired from the middle of his chest. The section around the mouth opened unveiling more explosives finishing the job, "Don't know what's considered overkill but that was sure damn near hahaha."

Lyon clutched his fists going after the enemy full on with only the thought to take it down. One hand out in front of him he constructed a blade of ice, "An ice blade? That's the best you could come up with ice boy, how very pathetic."

A stomp at the ground created shockwaves which knocked Lyon off balance, losing hold of his sword falling helplessly to the ground, "You're hardly worth my time ant…now where'd the other one go," He rotated his body locking in on Sherry, "Stay right where you are my little pretty, be a good girl and smile for the camera." Wernold smirked behind the hunk of metal aiming the canon her way. In a desperate attempt she tried taking over his armor using Doll Play Magic. Sherry quickly found she was unable to link.

Fully on guard she hurdled out of the way of the first blast. With the second he took time to do something he hadn't previously, charging the blast inside the cannon, "Hate to give out bad news but you should be aware anyone or anything that takes on a fully charged blast of my cannon becomes nothing but ashes. Nice knowing you Sherry or whatever your name was."

"Ice Make Ice Tiger!" Lyon jumped to his feet creating a tiger made of ice which ran toward the giant adversary.

Like the rest of his attempts it was struck down with little difficulty, and by that time the cannon was already fully charged. Sherry got up off the ground running near top speed, but unfortunately the blast traveled much too fast, its radius increasing ten times its usual size.

"Noooo!" Lyon shouted completely helpless.

The blast touched down with a bright flash followed by a loud bang. Debris filled the air and as things cleared a large crater was left in the ground, nothing left of Sherry! Lyon couldn't believe his eyes refusing to believe she was gone. No way could her life have ended so suddenly. It wasn't long before a robotic laugh came from Wernold, "Now that's how you go out with a bang! Fourth of July came early for that bitch ahahaha."

Lyon tightened his fists the reality of things setting in. Mourning the loss would have to wait, the objection had not yet been fulfilled. He bit back not allowing any tears to surface, "Bastard! You will pay for what you've done!"

"Is that right," The armored being turned Lyon's way, "Your ice magic is useless, rendering you a comical opponent to someone of my level. Tell you what I'm in a good mood. How about you leave now and save yourself from death. Squashing little flies doesn't interest me at the moment."

"After what you did to She…"

"That's enough."

Lyon was cut off by someone speaking from above. Both he and Wernold gazed upward, Lyon's heart racing like crazy! Sherry was alive, held up in the arms of someone he'd never seen. Drifting downward the unknown set Sherry on her feet. Standing at 6'3, blue armor, red boots, red belt and cape, large S symbol over the chest didn't ring a single bell. He stirred past Lyon, the cape blowing back and forth with the wind, "I saw and heard everything," He looked over his shoulder glimpsing at both Lyon and Sherry, "Stay out of this, I'll take care of things from here."

"Wait who are you, where the hell did you come from?" Lyon demanded.

"Superman," He replied looking to the gigantic criminal, "Anything further will have to wait. Things might get a bit shaky, if I were you two I'd get as far away from here as you can."

"Who are you to give us orders?! We're members to Lamia Scale," Lyon spoke as Wernold charged another blast from inside the cannon, "One of the most powerful guilds in the kingdom of Fiore!"

Blast nearly halfway charged aimed at them all, Superman took another couple steps and with a flick of his index finger sent Wernold soaring! He touched down nearly sixty yards from their position, Lyon and Sherry at lost for words! If it was possible their eyes could drop out their sockets it would have!

"Stay put." Superman only slightly looked at them before taking off into the air.

Flabbergasted to say the least, Sherry and Lyon looked each other in the face, "Did my eyes play tricks on me or did he just do that with the flick of a finger?" Sherry asked.

Lyon himself had no answer, deciding not to reply. The only rational explanation was the red caped individual stored large portions of magic into the finger moments before using it on Wernold. Aside from Sherry and Lyon there were still others around that had not yet left the park, watching the battle unfold from afar. Arms crossed supes landed beside the fallen enemy, "Surrender and turn yourself in and this won't escalate."

"As if I'd listen to some circus act dressed in red boots and a cape," The cyborg stood tall aiming the cannon at Superman's head. In a quick blast of heat vision parts of the cannon were blown away and was no longer useable.

"I'm goanna ask you one more time to surrender or else…"

"Fuck you!"

The section around the chest opened revealing a missile, Supes quickly freezing it solid using his breath and pulling it out of place. Next Superman went on to uppercut him eighty feet into the air and in blinding speed awaited him up top. Hands together he planted Wernold into the ground down below producing a massive hole. Moments later he appeared over the top of the defeated foe, pulling apart the armor like it was nothing. He reached in grabbing Wernold, flying him over to Lyon and Sherry some distance away.

"Can't say I'm familiar with this kingdom but I trust you two are some form of law enforcement. If that is the case I leave him to you." Superman took off passing through the clouds and leaving behind an applauding crowd. He, Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl agreed to perform additional searches after the first. During that time his ears picked up danger and upon listening in led him to the amusement park.

Before getting involved he observed some of what went on from the skies gathering the info Sherry and Lyon were members to a guild. He didn't know anything about guilds and could only assume it was some form of police force.

Just as Wernold tried standing, Lyon knocked him out with a punch to the face. The mission didn't go as either envisioned but the end result turned out the same, which was all that mattered. Reaching down Lyon lifted Wernold over his shoulder, "Let's get going."

"I can't wait to share this with Ren, he won't believe it," Sherry flashed her eyebrows looking to the clouds as he disappeared through them, "Superman…"

**To Be Continued**


	8. Strike

**The Justice Guild**

**CHP 8: Strike**

Being the first to complete their individual searches, Wonder Girl and Wonder Woman relocated where the group agreed to meet. Neither came across anything of large interest. Only further solidifying what they already knew. Parts of the surrounding were similar to the earth they'd grown to know and love but had just as many differences. Diana leaned against a tree looking to the sky, the moon covered by clouds. They stayed silent for most the time really having nothing to say.

Nearly forty miles away Superman ripped through the sky. A hunch sat in the back of his mind and wouldn't return to the gathering spot till he proved it true or not. Elevating further through the sky Supes past through the earth's atmosphere finding himself in the solitude of space. Hovering in place he closed his eyes focusing all senses. He was ready to put his suspicion to bed and move on with things from there.

He often went through the same process within the orbit of the earth he called home. Sometimes he used it to get away from everything but more commonly served as a perfect position to listen in on all the sounds of earth. More than anything it worked as a great way of determining locations where the most destructive crimes took place thanks to his super hearing.

Inside earth land Neisa climbed from bed removing both towels off her body getting into a pair of black stockings, bra, panties and blue robe over it all.

Just as she walked toward the closet a knock at the door stopped her progress, turning and walking that way, "What is it?" She opened the door to one of her closes friends and a member to the organization.

"May I come in?"

"Of course you can Kayley, you're always welcome in my presence. You came at the right time I was just about to get some fresh air out on the balcony." She spoke opening the door fully.

Kayley Nisakih stood at 5'8, shoulder length dark purple hair, silver eyes and medium build. On her way in she let the door close behind, Neisa walking across the carpet and pouring them each something to drink. A small kitchen area was positioned over in corner of the room having a small refrigerator, oven and a couple cabinets. Handing a glass to Kayley they entered onto the balcony. The night air was fresh, a pinch of light rain coming down in addition to a small breeze. Each found it to be quite refreshing.

All of them had been under extreme stress as of late due to all the preparation for what they had planned. Neisa still had a hard time getting over the fact she had the main prize in her grasp and let it slip away just as quickly. Taking a small sip of what was inside the glass Neisa set it over the small glass table, "The real reason I came by was so that I could hear about your small journey in depth. Tioex told me you encountered some pretty powerful people."

"You can say that again," Neisa's eyes stared at the various stars within the sky. Thinking about a single of them got her even more heated than she already was seeing as they carried with them the Ovatrector, "Yes they're quite the bunch indeed."

"Details don't leave me hanging. We're basically like sisters so you must tell me more! Sisters don't keep secrets from each other."

Neisa smirked glimpsing at Kayley from the corner of her eye, "Sure thing, but let's remember they're now here in earth land. Who knows maybe you'll get lucky and be assigned to the eventual unit that goes after them and recovers what is rightfully ours. All of seemed to have separate unique abilities, I never got the chance to figure out what they were however. The time spent inside their headquarters was brief."

"Sounds awesome…tell me about what you did see."

"It shouldn't have been humanly possible, and even now I don't know how he survived it. A specific member from their group survived a direct hit from my Molten Radiance blast," Kayley immediately placed a hand over her mouth at the given info. Neisa felt the same way but didn't show it through her expression, "They called themselves the Justice League, and though it wasn't for long I only felt a strong magical presence from only one of them. This leads me to believe they aren't mages, but something else entirely."

"Sounds like fun, have you any idea of their current location?"

Leaning forward Neisa rested her chin over the railing looking to the trees and mountains out in the distance, "During my return from their base I purposely split them in three groups. It was a last second thing so I didn't have time to set the coordinates of where they'd all end up. I only have a rough idea of where the bat and woman carrying the Ovatrector are."

"Bat?" Kayley questioned removing a strand of hair off her face.

"Well at least that's what he was dressed like. Regardless it's been hours since I encountered them in that forest and I'm sure they're long gone by now. It really doesn't matter how far they go, long as they have the Ovatrector in their possession we will be able to track them. Only problem is the longer we wait the more time they have to regroup with their allies, which is why I don't understand master's decision. They're at a great disadvantage separated, but whatever. I'm not the one calling the shots and am not going to question them either."

"You can say that again…these next couple weeks should be interesting. Bumping heads with powerful guilds that'll try and get in our way is going to be a lot of fun. A battle with this Justice League is inevitable I look forward to encountering them myself."

For the next couple minutes the two dark mages stayed silent enjoying the view below. They had no idea what the future had in stored for them but looked forward to finding out, "Hey Neisa I've got an idea, but it has to stay between us k."

"Sure…what is it?"

Elsewhere the train carrying Superboy, Lucy, Natsu, Zatanna and Happy came to a stop. Zatanna almost felt sorry for the salamander, looking as though he was on the brink of death, "Are you sure you don't want to rest your head over my leg? It might help some." Zatanna suggested.

Natsu was much too sick to reply and didn't move a single muscle. There were quite a few more stops before they arrived back in Magnolia. Time after time he went through the process of riding trains to reach destinations of a job and then the same thing coming back. Motion sickness to the degree of his wasn't a fun thing. Conner got a kick out of it, Natsu having such a tough confident personality and in the blink of an eye could become so helpless.

"Due to maintenance issues there will be a thirty to forty minute delay. We will have you to the next stop as soon we can. Thank you for your patience and understanding." A voice spoke through an intercom.

"Ah that really sucks." Lucy's head dropped.

The doors to the train shot open with additional passengers stepping off, "I think we should use this opportunity to stretch our legs and get a little fresh air," Zatanna stood from her seat, "Well at least I am." Lucy did the same, both ladies departing through the open doors.

"Hey you goanna be alright alone if we take off for a bit?" Superboy asked tapping Natsu over the shoulder. For several seconds he didn't say anything, letting out a loud groan, "Sure gg go rright ahead, I I'll survive."

"You coming Happy, or are you staying?" Superboy asked.

"I'll stay and keep an eye on Natsu, you go right ahead."

Superboy took off through the open doors, quickly catching up with Zatanna and Lucy who hadn't gotten far.

**XXX**

Arms crossed and eyes out the window he noticed a large sign come into view reading _"Magnolia."_ Finally was the first thing that came to mind. Initially he figured it might be a long ride but never imagined it'd turn out to be hours. Right across from him sat Erza and Starfire, both fast asleep and had been for the past hour; Starfire's head leaned against Erza's armored shoulder. Soon the train stopped giving off a loud buzz waking both women. Sitting up Erza gazed out the window, "This is our stop." She stood as the doors flew open.

All at once they exited following Erza to the storage area near the back. Making certain everything was in place inside the wagon Erza grabbed hold of the rope pulling it along. Batman and starfire followed by her side. On their way down the hall within the train station Kori spotted a clock showing it was a little after six o'clock in the morning. Through the hall they went making their way out the other side. Not long after the homes of the town came into view. It was nothing like Gotham, buildings and homes much smaller; not only that but the structure as well Batman thought.

Erza planned to take them to the guild hall and afterward…blank? In some ways questioned her choice for suggesting they tag along. Sure she could show them around the guild and maybe introduce them to other members, but what then? A lot of ideas played in the back of her mind. They helped defeat the Gold Five Loxes, and though it was something she wouldn't go around telling Erza didn't feel she'd have pulled it off on her own. Both seemed like good people deep down, and displayed exceptional fighting ability. Perhaps offering them a spot in Fairy Tail was an option. No doubt in her mind both would be immediate contributors. Giving it a little more thought she eliminated the idea entirely.

"I'm sure you two will like the guild hall," Erza spoke breaking the silence, prolonging down the road. She wondered what else to say, wanting to keep things from becoming awkward, "You never really did tell me where you are from. I remember you saying something about a Tamaran but I'm not familiar with the name at all." Erza looked to Starfire.

Kori didn't answer right away putting things into Batman's perspective. Letting outsiders know of their situation could be dangerous, and likely wouldn't come out as being very believable, "Why so shy all a sudden? You said something about a woman attacking and then being separated from your teammates. I'd love to hear more."

During the train ride Starfire confirmed that neither she nor Batman were members to a guild, going as far as not considering themselves mages, wizards or anything within the magic circle. The one thing Erza hoped was they weren't secretly criminals. Individuals of their talents could not be typical citizens, they had to be associated with an institute, guild, something! Erza wasn't buying either being typical civilians. Batman was the obvious one to pick out, but even the way Starfire dressed wasn't normal.

"We were in a skirmish with a woman possessing magical abilities and through the duration of things were relocated. Any further details concerning the matter are irrelevant." Batman answered.

His reply only aroused Erza's curiosity further. From the get go it was obvious the bat didn't want to share any information, but now it seemed the other had fallen into the same boat. Walking along, they only past a select few of people, the streets mostly empty. The time of morning played a huge factor. Making a few turns onto the main road Erza pointed to a specific building ahead, "That is the Fairy Tail head quarters."

"It looks beautiful." Starfire complimented smiling.

On first sight it looked close but the further they went the more Starfire realized just how far away it really was. Nearly twenty minutes passed before they arrived in front of the guild, Erza guiding them through the front door. Only a couple members were present inside, instantly reacting to the sight of the New Earth heroes. It was still early, the sun barely climbing over the mountain tops. A variety of members were out on missions, and others in town wouldn't be around till another couple hours.

The expressions around were mixed, but seeing as the unknown were apparently with a member of their guild brought a sense of comfort, "Good to see you back Erza," Mirajane approached from a far corner of the room, "Who are your friends?" She asked joyfully with a smile. Releasing her hold on the rope she partially looked back, "They're Batman and Starfire. During my latest mission I got into a bit of trouble and luckily they were around to assist me."

"Nice to meet you both…I'm Mirajane." She first shook hands with Starfire.

"A lot of people call me Starfire but I go by Kori as well, which ever you prefer is fine by me."

Just as Mira reached out to properly greet the Dark Knight he bypassed her! Erza grimaced at his actions going after him from behind, "That's no way to act when someone is introducing themselves to you! Where do you think you're going?" She grabbed the back of his cape attempting to stop him from going any further. Macao, Reedus, Laki, Nab and Max had no intention of getting involved. When Erza was on the verge of going over the edge it was best to stay out of her way.

Pulling her along Batman stopped in front of a board. He examined it for a couple seconds, "So this is how you come across job offers," Upon closer inspection he noticed different names on the job listings, "How do you people decide which person takes what job?" He asked turning and facing her.

Erza's mouth was partially dropped open. It felt as though he didn't listen to a thing she said moments previous.

"Listen here," She frowned pulling him in close, "You're a guest here and as a guest you can't just walk passed someone when they're tryi…"

"Forget about it," Mira walked toward the two positioning herself between them, "It's really no big deal Erza. Besides it isn't polite to get angry at a guest." Mira slowly removed Erza's hands off him, "You asked how we members select jobs right?" She looked directly at the Caped Crusader.

"Correct." He answered.

"Truth is the jobs are opened to anyone and whoever pulls it off the board first is in titled to that job. Unless of course it is one of these," Mira moved her finger across the board over a section labeled S class, "These missions here are reserved only for S class mages within the guild, which isn't very many of us." Mira informed.

Both hands in his pockets Macao marched forward, "I can't read minds and never will. Was your purpose for bringing them here to potentially add them as new members to Fairy T…"

"No!" Erza and Batman shouted at once.

Starfire couldn't help but grin, since their defeat of the Gold Five Gold Loxes she detected a connection between the Batman and Erza. Whether it was good or bad was yet to be seen, she just hoped they didn't try killing each other at some point.

"Like I said before they helped me with a mission and in return I promised to bring them back to our guild as more of a tour. There isn't very many throughout earth land that wouldn't love the chance to get a glimpse inside our base."

"We're very appreciative and thank you, but we really must get going."

It had been on Batman's mind since they began their journey to Magnolia. The woman that came after the rock like object connected around his belt could return at any time, probably with a larger group. The woman who gained access into the watchtower seemed poised to get her hands on the Ovatrector and would stop at nothing until she did. It was because of that he didn't want he or Starfire near Erza, Fairy Tail, or anyone else for that matter.

"Come now you can at least stay for another hour, by then you'll get the chance to meet others of our guild. It doesn't make sense that you came all this way just to come in and turn around. Get comfortable and stay awhile."

"Thanks for the offer Mirajane," Batman began his way toward the exit, "Perhaps we'll cross paths again, for now we cannot stay…time to go Starfire."

Placing a hand over the doorknob he noticed Starfire hadn't budged, "We have to go, trust me this time." He pushed the door open exiting. Arms held down by her sides with clutched fists she followed him. The door closed in front of them. Mirajane looked to Erza, "The one in the mask is quite the people person isn't he." Mira said noticeable sarcasm in her tone.

"You can say that again." Max added.

Erza didn't say anything and truthfully felt they were hiding something. Part of her wanted to find out what. Down the steps Starfire went after the Dark Knight, "Ok let's hear it, why are we leaving?!"

"If you didn't already forget we have this," Batman pointed to the Ovatrector, "They will be back for this. I'm surprised up to this point that woman hasn't returned. Until this whole thing is sorted out we can't associate ourselves with anyone. We'd put them in danger if we hang around."

"Guess you're right," She bowed her head looking to the ground, "We probably shouldn't have agreed to travel to Magnolia in the first place. The whole time Erza was at risk just for being with us."

"That's what I was getting at back there. You never gave me the chance to fully explain; luckily they didn't show up during that stretch."

Starfire and Batman walked down the road turning the corner and making their way to the rooftops. She had no idea where they'd go next and planned to leave it to Batman. Not even a minute later just as they jumped from one roof, a dark purple vortex appeared up above. Over fifteen individuals touched down in front of them, the portal closing shortly after. One out of the group really grabbed their attention, 5'9, long green hair, purple eyes and that same over confident smirk.

"It's her!" Starfire pointed.

"That's right and if you don't give up the Ovatrector now you will die," She threw her hair back, "Don't believe I ever properly introduced myself, I'm Neisa Aiko. Forget trying to play hero and give us what is ours!"

Beside her was another woman, purple hair and silver eyes. The rest of them were covered in silver armor from head to toe. Batman couldn't believe how convenient their entrance was. Just a minute ago they were on the subject of them, and the next they're there.

"Gee that's funny cause I don't see your name on it. If you want it so badly come and get it." Starfire dared using a finger.

Before another move could be made Batman threw down three smoke bombs leaping and gliding to the surface down below. With the numbers they showed up in, a fight on the rooftops would become congested. Starfire, Neisa and everyone else followed.

"If you aren't goanna hand it over the easy way, we'll just have to kill you. Breaks my heart, it's really such a shame." Neisa smirked.

"You said they were do gooders right?"

Neisa slowly looked to Kayley, "Yeah sure…what's your point?"

Generating a ball of energy/electricity combination, Kayley fired it off at one of the nearby homes! The impact instigated a loud bang blowing through the bricks like it was nothing, "Nooo!" Batman shouted.

"Give us the Ovatrector or we will attack the townspeople!" Neisa licked her lips.

Starfire blitzed forward tackling Kayley to the ground. Batman went straight for Neisa but his path was blocked by seven of the armored persons. The others went to the aid of Kayley, "A fight with us is pointless bat, give me the damn Ovatrector!"

Instead of giving an answer he pulled two batarangs from his utility belt, "Boys kill him." Neisa gave the order pointing at Batman. Doing as she asked they went at him fast. Hands around the throat of Kayley, Starfire perceived three henchmen coming at her from behind. She flipped up at the last second eluding their attempted attack. People from the surrounding homes came onto the streets to see what the ruckus was all about. Kayley immediately took advantage zapping five different individuals, watching them tumble to the ground.

Screams from others followed as every one of them went back inside, "How could you?!" Starfire snapped. Darting downward at top speed she was blasted out of the air by one of the armored mages. Batman flipped over the first of them, kicking him in the back of the head. He dodged the fist of another, twisting his arm and kneeing him in the face. He then countered a kick that came from his left, with a few jabs to the torso.

A blast from behind knocked him over in which two of them took hold of his arms keeping him in place. Neisa walked toward him, her eyes on the rock, "Well this turned out to be a lot easier than I predicted. Oh well guess it's for the better."

Just as she took another step someone came out of nowhere punching at her face, Neisa toppling over the ground. Batman instantly powered out of the hold the two henchmen had over him taking them both down. Blue skirt, long scarlet hair and the same silver armor, her gaze fell squarely on him.

"Looks like you could use some help," Erza spoke looking his way, "And in return you fill in some of the blanks for us."

"Us?" Batman raised an eye brow beneath the cowl.

He soon realized Erza wasn't alone, Macao and Mirajane coming into view. The three of them had observed things from afar and once the unidentified group attacked residents of Magnolia, they made up their minds to get involved, "Fine but let's save the chat until after we've taken them down." Batman replied.

Rubbing at her jaw Neisa stood to her feet spotting the Fairy Tail mark over Erza's arm, "Shit this isn't good." She murmured under her breath.

**To Be Continued**


	9. Truth Told

**The Justice Guild**

**CHP9: Truth Told**

Starfire pushed off the ground throwing her legs around the neck of the one coming at her from the side; slamming him head first into the concrete using much of the strength in her lower legs. Kayley came at her wielding a blade constructed of electrical energy. Starfire dodged from side to side keeping away from the weapon. She had no idea what affect it might have on her and didn't want to find out. Another of the mages pulled at her hair from behind, Kori throwing her head back against his masked face. The plated protection around the mask shattered as he fell to the ground bleeding from his nose.

"Nice reflexes," Kayley swung the blade again Starfire ducking down, "What did you say your name was? Before I kill you it would only be proper we introduce ourselves, I'm Kayley Nisakih." She drove forward trying to force the blade into Starfire's stomach which she flipped over kicking Kayley in the back of her head.

Off to the side of them seven of the henchmen positioned themselves beside Neisa. Mirajane, Batman, Macao and Erza stood their ground waiting for the enemy to strike first. Gesturing the seven mages to stay still she threw her hair back taking a step forward, "Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail," She gazed at each member to the well known guild, "The bat and I have something to sort out that doesn't involve you people. Step aside and get lost, this is none of your business!"

"Unfortunately you made it our business attacking citizens of Magnolia," Macao moved in closer, "Either you start explaining what this is all about or have an unwinnable fight in your hands." He crossed his arms.

Neisa cursed beneath her breath, "He holds something that rightfully belongs to us. I apologize for involving civilians but whenever I get invested with a mission I sometimes lose control of my actions. Rest assured the bat hands over the Ovatrector and no one else will get hurt." Finding Neisa's words threatening Erza reequipped a single blade into her left hand.

"What's the Ovatrector?" Mira asked.

It wasn't long before everyone's eyes drifted to the Dark Knight. Pulling his cape back he gave them a better view of the rock like object, "This is what she speaks of and according to her the organization she works for plans to use its power to conquer this world. She referred to it as the ultimate power source. Whatever happens we cannot allow for it to end up in her hands."

Neisa snickered evilly, "Now now why would you tell such lies. You broke into our H.Q. and took that item. Ultimate power source don't make me laugh. It is nothing but a simple rock passed down from generation to generation through my family. That is what makes it special and I will do everything in my power to get it back."

"_Damn her."_ Batman thought silently.

She was a good liar and sounded believable, now it would come down to who the Fairy Tail members believed. Grip tightening over the handle of the sword Erza lifted and pointed the blade directly at Neisa, "I can't take the side of someone who would take their frustration out on innocent civilians."

"If the rock belongs to her shouldn't he give it back?" Mira inquired.

Erza hardly knew Starfire or Batman but there were two things that made up her mind; the first being Starfire and Batman helped defeat the Gold Five Loxes. They knew nothing about her, yet aided her in bringing down a criminal group. The next was Neisa's attack on townspeople of Magnolia. Whether or not it was true the Ovatrector was passed down through her family, she saw no reason anyone in their right mind would attack innocents over a single item.

"You're jumping to conclusions Mira this woman isn't telling the whole truth. Look in her eyes and you will see it to." Erza declared.

With that said Erza still wasn't completely certain Neisa was lying, choosing to follow her gut. What she'd seen from the New Earth heroes up till that point gave her no reason to distrust them.

"I really don't want to hurt you people but if you intend on getting in our way you'll suffer the same consequence as him." Neisa said looking them over. For an extended period none of them budged Mira looking to Erza. Neisa loathed the thought of battling against Fairy Tail with the limited support she brought along, the only plus being there were only three of them.

"Hhmm you leave me no choice then to eliminate you all," Neisa shifted her gaze to the mages suited in armor, "Whether they live or die isn't important just as long as we recover the Ovatrector. You seven engage Fairy Tail while I take the caped rodent. "

Each did as she asked, two going after Macao, another two after Mirjane and the remaining three gathered in front of Erza. Batman uncovered two batarangs just as Neisa stepped out in front of him. She had a hard time figuring how the two New Earth beings associated with Fairy Tail so quickly, seeing as they hadn't been around any longer than eighteen to twenty hours.

"Wanna give up the rock now and spare yourself a beat down. The offer is still on the table, give us the Ovatrector and I will send you and your friends back to your home world. From the beginning I never had a problem with a single person out of your group, you just happened to be an obstacle in the way."

"We've given our answer and don't think for a second it'll change." Batman proclaimed.

Erza overheard the conversation interested in what Neisa meant by returning he and his friends back to their home world! Was it possible they were from Edolas or another world all together? It reminded her, the mention of Tamaran; a place Starfire proclaimed she came from. Erza found the mention of it strange than, but now made more sense. Questioning either she or Batman wasn't an option, the three mages looking ready to attack. Once it was over she wanted answers.

"That your final answer?" Neisa asked

"Yes."

Closing her eyes for a quick second, Neisa re opened them darting straight at the Caped Crusader throwing out a series of punches and kicks. Batman stayed on the defense studying her movements and taking note of her urges/likes. Only two of her strikes connected with his body, the remainder of them blocked and or dodged.

Macao, Mira and Erza did the same engaging each of their opponents. Jumping back and putting additional space between himself and the enemy Macao got into a fighting stance. The two henchmen surrounded him on either side, one carrying a katana blade and the other a staff with blades on both ends. The one bearing the sword kneed him in the stomach, the other slicing at his back drawing blood. Macao back flipped over the one behind him commencing with his magical attack purple rain.

Both tried evading the small balls of flame, but traveled much too fast and so many of them. Thanks to their armor it limited the amount of total damage they took. Macao was relentless keeping them on the move, giving them no time to regroup or rest.

Mirajane had less luck being knocked around and finding herself on the tough surface more than she would have liked. Again she picked herself up dusting off, and as she did her hair was pulled at from behind. The other applied a tight grip around her neck, "I thought Fairy Tail was supposed to be the most powerful guild in Fiore, never imagined such a weakling would be recruited."

Together they laughed, his grip tightening around her throat. Mira kicked at him, doing nothing more than instigating more laughter from both. With a couple punches to the face and stomach she was thrown to the ground again. Crawling on her hands and knees, one of them stomped over her back forcing her onto the ground.

"The only thing this one has is good looks, she should go home to her mother and papa." He slouched over pulling at her hair and forcing Mira's head into the brick surface. Again they laughed aloud finding her to be comical far as competition.

"Ready to give up and go home yet? This is why widdle weak girls shouldn't involve themselves in a man's fight."

She again pushed off the ground but to their surprise a grin appeared over the side of her face. Neither was sure what to make of it, partially freaked out.

"You boys done playing, if so than what do you say we start getting serious?" She stood dusting herself off. Both took a couple steps back marveling what might be behind her unorthodox confidence. To that point she had done nothing to scare them.

The intensity grew as a strange energy formed around her, Mira's body taking a complete transformation. Her forearms and hands were covered in scales, both having a fin-like protrusion on the outer side. A large tail made of metal/steel scales and got smaller and smaller near its end. The large bat and or demon like wings were really what freaked them out.

"She must be one of their members that possess takeover magic. According to what I've heard they've got three with the particular ability. Time to start getting serious this'll no longer be a walk in the park. Let's take her out fast or things might get o…"

Mirajane blitzed grabbing him by the throat and high into the air. The other could only watch helplessly as his teammate was smashed head first into the ground falling unconscious. Her death gaze came into contact with the other shortly after. Hands out in front of him he retreated the other way no interest in continuing.

"Look maybe we got off on the wrong foot here. Truth is all we want is the rock. We've got no problems with your guild. How about a truce." Sweat ran down the side of his head unable to see it because of the gear covering his face. Still continuing the other way electricity traveled up his spine, Mirajane coming at him.

In a burst of speed her demonic hand covered his entire face throwing him into a nearby fence that shattered on impact. Shaking his head back and forth he saw stars everywhere. With the use of her foot she propelled his face into the ground knocking him out. The instant Satan soul came into play she was certain their chance of victory was zero. Macao prolonged with keeping distance between he and the two mages. Erza worked in close quarters in a three way sword fight.

From Mirajane's perspective she presumed Erza was holding back added with the look on her face appeared to be enjoying herself a lot. More important matters at hand than just having fun, Mira aimed to end all the fighting so questions could be answered. Choosing at random she went after the two taking on Macao.

Starfire defeated the three henchmen, and with a body slam to the ground took out Kayley. The action as a result left behind a small crater, _"Sorry but you really left me no other choice."_ She thought to herself.

In the battle between Batman and the one leading them, Neisa grew agitated. It didn't take her long to figure hand to hand combat was a great strength of his, having a counter for every move she threw at him. Not just that but his anticipation, accuracy and precision were almost robot like, barely ever leaving himself open or making mistakes. Concluding she was heavily outclassed fighting him head on, Neisa turned to magic.

She used a wind earth combination of magic knocking him off balance. It also worked well in keeping him further away equaling more room for her to work with. One hand out in front, Neisa summoned a long bright golden chain. It sparkled like glitter, containing considerable amounts of magical power. For awhile Batman did great eluding her attempts but soon wrapped around both his legs being pulled to the ground.

She slowly reeled him in like a fish caught by a hook. Breaking free was difficult and felt the magic circulating throughout the weapon had a big part to do with that, "End of the line bat boy." She chuckled, eyes on the Ovatrector.

Just as she reached down, Starfire appeared out of nowhere. Leading with her right shoulder she hammered Neisa into a brick wall thirty feet away. Before he knew it Mirajane was standing over the top of him, but didn't recognize her in the takeover form. Unsure if she was an enemy or not Batman reached into his utility belt.

"It's ok," She notified taking a knee, "It's me…Mirajane. Let me help you with this."

She assisted him in eliminating the chain from around his legs, Macao coming into view soon after. Both henchmen he'd been in battle against had already been taken down. Standing upright, Mira put out a hand helping Batman up as well.

"Quite a change in appearance, is this the real you?" Batman asked.

They were interrupted by a body touching down just a couple inches away from them. Upon further inspection grasped it was the last of the three Erza defeated, "What a letdown these guys were hardly a warm up." Erza grumbled coming their way, situating a boot over the defeated foe.

On her knees with Starfire standing in front of her, Neisa spat blood. Kayley's idea to round up a group to retrieve the Ovatrector backfired. Falling to the same two for a second time made her sick.

"You're a resilient bunch I'll give you that. This fight is yours; enjoy it for as long as you wish cause next time you don't have a chance in hell even if you've got Fairy Tail in your back pocket! You can't say I didn't give you an option for the easy way out either. Until we meet again…" She clicked at a button around her belt, Kayley, herself and all the armored accomplices disappearing.

"Wait what! She got away again and I stood there and did nothing!" Starfire pulled at her own hair, "How annoying."

"_They must have a linked teleportation system, clever."_ Batman gathered, seeing as she relocated them all in a single click. In the Watchtower it was a bit different, being that anyone caught in the widespread light was affected. If that was the limit to their strength Starfire didn't feel any need to worry, Batman having a feeling the best was yet to come.

Across the way Starfire walked in front of Fairy Tail, "Sorry you guys had to get involved, he and I will leave before they show up again. Bet they come back in even larger numbers next time." Kori ran a finger through her hair.

Erza blocked Starfire's path the moment she tried walking off, immediately looking Batman's way.

"In accordance with them aiding us I promised an explanat…" Batman stopped in mid sentence gazing into the sky. Something was coming their way and fast. Whatever it was ripped through the sky like a rocket; getting the attention of them all. Erza summoned an additional sword in her left hand, all of them prepared for another battle.

Starfire's hands were surrounded by a green flame charging two fire blasts. Through the clouds it tore, so fast none of them could make out who or what it was. Before they knew it the person decreased speed hovering over the top of them, ultimately touching down in front of the Dark Knight.

"I knew it was you."

"Superman." Was all that came out of Batman's mouth, "How did you find us?"

By the way he talked Erza figured the individual was an acquaintance/friend to the caped crusader. Likely one of the people Neisa referred to. Feeling no further reason to be in Satan soul form Mirjane returned to her normal state. She didn't know why but for some reason blushed.

"Your heartbeat of course. Not long after that I heard you speak confirming what I already knew. Operating from the solitude of space made it easy, and knew it would be the quickest way I'd find you if you happened to be in this world. Wonder Girl, Wonder Woman and myself re appeared together surrounded by mountains. Separate searches of our own confirmed this was not our earth."

"The woman we encountered in the watchtower goes by Neisa Aiko. She purposely divided us in an attempt to recover the rock. This is her home world, and like you've probably noticed has similarities to our own. Fortunately Starfire and I have managed to hang onto it through two encounters, we did have help however." Batman stepped off to the side giving Fairy Tail a quick look.

"Guess that leaves only Zatanna and Superboy. If they're together I have no doubt they'll be just fine till we locate them."

Mirajane, Erza and Macao listened in on the back and forth conversation between the two. What really got Erza thinking was the part about space, heartbeat etc! What did this strange person mean in saying he found Batman by distinguishing his heart rate outside the earth's atmosphere. Macao figured it had to be some sort of joke. Something none of them had the answer to was the velocity in which he traveled landing in front of them at speeds they were unable to follow with their eyes. Not to mention his flight ability.

What they found odd was he didn't have a magical presence. None of them felt any flow of magical energy throughout his body, raising the question how he able to pull off such a breath taking feat. Little by little they got the idea there might be some truth to the whole heartbeat thing, as crazy as it sounded.

"I want an explanation nothing makes sense." Erza moved forward, both swords vanishing in a bright light.

Superman, Starfire and Batman all looked at one another followed by a long period of silence.

"Well there's no point in hiding it any longer no matter how wild it might sound, here goes," Starfire took a deep breath contemplating where to begin, "We're from an entirely different dimension, universe…however you want to look at it. The group we just encountered trying to recover the rock called the Ovatrecter is the reason we're here. They attacked us back in our home base and in a skirmish ended up here by way of teleportation. Before you ask it is to our knowledge they're inhabitants of your earth, and came to ours in search of a power source powerful enough to unleash their plan."

Fairy Tail couldn't believe their ears; it sounded like something out of a kid's comic book. They took time processing what was said.

"If what you're saying is true, why not hand the Ovatrector over to us," Macao suggested crossing one leg over the other, "If they've got something planned that'll affect the whole kingdom negatively than it is our problem as well. There is no safer place for it than with Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail…excuse me?" Superman asked for clarification.

"Fairy Tail is the name of their guild Superman. They're classified as mages and utilize different variations of magic. And from all the talks around I'd conclude they're viewed as Fiore's most powerful guild." Starfire answered.

"Which is why it'd be best we hang onto it." Macao added.

"Maybe so, but we won't put your guild in harm's way. The fact we had this thing in the first place is what's stirred up all this trouble and confusion. I guarantee you it's in good hands. Whatever they've got planned will never come to fruition." Superman promised.

Without even realizing, Mirajane was hazed in a cloud of thoughts and daydreaming. Holding out one hand, Superman walked in front of Batman, "Let me hold onto it."

Detaching the wiring from around the utility belt he handed Supes the Ovatrector.

"I won't be gone for long, just goanna alert Diana and Wonder Girl of your destination and return. Next on the agenda is locating both Superboy and Zatanna which shouldn't be difficult. Before I go," Superman stood in front of Fairy Tail, "We never properly introduced ourselves, I'm Superman."

Back and forth they gave their names shaking hands with the man of steel. Subsequently Superman faced the opposite way taking off into the sky. Like before they got a look at his blinding speed, out of view in less than a second. For moments they stared at the sky before turning their attention to Starfire and…He was nowhere to be found. They weren't sure when he made his escape, guessing it had to be sometime during their introductions with Superman up till the moment he took off.

"He has a nag for that," Starfire looked around at the different homes assuming the Dark Knight couldn't have gotten far.

"In short you and your friends are from another world, seven of you total and if not for that Neisa woman you wouldn't be here. All that said how was it the Ovatrector came into your possession in the first place?" Macao asked.

"I honestly don't have an answer to that. You'd have to ask Batman or one of the other leaguers; I'm not a member to their team. I was only in the watchtower helping with maintenance when Neisa showed up. We really appreciated the help you gave, and hopefully that'll be the first and last time you get drawn in."

Starfire drifted into the air revolving the other. Before she could fully take off Erza tapped at her leg, "Hold on a sec." Seeing they recently arrived Erza was almost certain they had nowhere to go. Starfire peeked over her shoulder, "What is it?"

"I imagine you have no place to stay and if that's the case w…"

"Don't worry about us, we'll find our way somehow. I thank you for your kindness and bringing us here in the first place. I'll talk things over with my teammates before any decisions are made. The most important thing right now is reuniting with our comrades and preparing for the enemy's next showing. Great meeting you Titania, we will assemble again soon I promise." Starfire said fluttering into the sky.

Erza, Macao and Mirajane observed her disappear over the surrounding homes of Magnolia. Up ahead over a rooftop she spotted Batman voyaging down beside him. Looking in the direction of the guildhall Macao began walking, "Nothing left here for us to do, it's time we get back." He spoke with each hand in his pockets.

Both followed close behind Erza feeling a slight urge to go after Starfire during which something else came to mind. Tugging at Mira's shoulder, Erza kept her from going any further, "I saw the way you looked at him." Erza murmured eyes out in front of her.

"Whaaa what are you talking about?" Mirajane's heart skipped.

"Don't play dumb, I'm talking about Superman," Erza looked to Mira, "You think he's cute don't you. I could see it on your face, no need to hide it."

"No you're wrong. It's not like that at all!"

Mirajane jumped back looking away from Erza, cheeks turning red. Taking a couple steps her way Erza leaned in close, "Just between us I think so to."

Erza did her best to keep a straight face, bypassing a stunned Mirajane. It wasn't Erza's style to express her feelings, especially not aloud concerning something like that. Mira wondered if maybe she suffered a rough blow to the head during their encounter with Neisa and the group of mages. Not thinking much into it she trailed behind Macao and Erza.

**XXX**

Over thirty minutes later the train holding Natsu, Zatanna and the others arrived at the Magnolia train station. Superboy was the first out, Zatanna helping Lucy with pulling Natsu off his seat and dragging him along, _"Such a lame weakness must be frustrating."_ Superboy thought.

Happy was the next out, followed by the two ladies and Natsu. Lucy directed them toward a bench setting Natsu down, "Let's give him a minute or so and he'll be near one hundred percent." His skin was pale and lost for energy. For almost the whole ride Zatanna felt sorry for him. It took nearly five minutes before he was ready, hopping off the bench with a new found energy.

"I'm ready to go, let's do it!" Natsu took off in full stride down the train station hall.

"Aye." Happy followed from above.

"One second he looks on the verge of death and the next…this guy is something else." Superboy said.

"That's Natsu for yah. Come on let's get going before they get too far ahead." Lucy replied.

They jogged down the hall going after Happy and Natsu. It wouldn't be long before they arrived at Fairy Tail, Lucy thinking what others of the guild would think about Superboy and Zatanna.

**To Be Continued**


	10. Back Together

**The Justice Guild**

**CHP10: Back Together**

A portal took shape over the ceiling, Kayley, Neisa and the remainder of their squad touching down over a blue carpet. Now back inside their hideout each of them had time to reflect on the failed mission. Before any of them had the chance to make a move they were surrounded by others from the organization. Straightaway Neisa was told the master wanted to speak with her. A quick shiver stormed up her back questioning if he somehow became aware of the hush-hush mission she and Kayley put together. Thinking it over she couldn't figure how he could have found out so quickly unless someone snitched.

She followed two guards to his quarters, Kayley accompanying them as well, "He awaits you inside madam." One of the two guards directed at Neisa. Kayley in particular wasn't called upon but felt the meet would concern the mission they received zero clearance for. Both guards waited outside while the two women entered the dark space. Together they approached the mid section of the room taking a knee. His chair was faced the opposite way.

"Care to explain what you were doing off base with a squad of D class mages? I don't recall giving the ok for you or anyone else to step off the premises. Don't tell me it was to get fresh air. I will ask once and only once and want the truth…why did you leave Float Hyait?"

Neisa stayed quiet with her head bowed for longer than she wanted. If she told the truth there was sure to be harsh consequences, but if she lied and he later found out it would only put her in an even rougher predicament.

"It was all my idea," Kayley broke the silence raising her head, "I suggested to Neisa we put together a small team and go after the Ovatrector. It was a bad move not to first receive your permission my lord yet at the same time we realize how busy you've been and didn't want to come off as being a bother. We were only trying to help further the progress of your plans."

"I see…"

"So if you plan to punish someone for this, punish me."

Another interval of silence followed both Neisa and Kayley patiently waiting for what he'd say and or do next. Neither was nervous opened to whatever discipline might be handed out. It was the first either had gone behind his back without authorization on anything, "So part of this New Earth group has come across Fairy Tail. Whether they unite with FT or any other guild won't put much of a damp in our plans."

Neisa and Kayley's eyes widened at his mention of Fairy Tail and his obvious knowledge of what took place, "To clear any confusion you have I saw all of what went on in Magnolia. I take it that Batman and Starfire are inhabitants of this New Earth correct?" He asked not turning around.

With that said it confirmed he already knew and likely observed their encounter with Fairy Tail and the ones carrying the prized object. Neisa was the one to nod confirming his question. She didn't know how he knew so much. Throughout the organization he was the most powerful and everyone around had yet to witness his full power.

"You're both free to go, but see to it nothing like this ever happens again. The Ovatrector will be ours in due time. We will go after it by my order alone, as I stressed to you before Neisa I want to study the abilities and strengths of these New Earth beings."

"With all due respect why study them and prolong retrieving the rock when we've got the power to take what is ours. I'm not arguing against your decision it's just…"

"Don't worry about a thing my dear everything will turn out just fine. For telling the truth I will spare you both punishment but shall it happen again you won't be so lucky. For the remainder of the day the two of you are to remain in your separate quarters and leave for no reason unless otherwise given an order."

"Yes sir." Both answered at the same time.

One after another they exited through the way they came in. On their way out neither said a word to the other going their separate ways.

**XXX**

Back against a tree Wonder Girl looked to the sky perceiving a loud noise. She thought for a second it might even be a rocket, that assumption being put to rest as a familiar face tore through the clouds, "Where is Diana?" He asked touching down in front of her at near light speed. She pushed off the tree noticing the familiar object in his left hand.

"Wait isn't that the rock that woman was after? Where the heck did you get it?!" She couldn't believe her eyes.

"I took it from Batman. He and Starfire are both doing just fine and are in a town nearly seventy miles from here. According to what I heard from them this is the home world of the woman that appeared inside the watchtower. Batman also confirmed Zatanna and Superboy are somewhere on this earth."

"Starfire and Batman…how did you find them?" She jumped up happy to receive good news.

"First point me in Diana's direction and then I will take you both to them."

"She went down that way I'll take you to her."

Wonder Girl led him down a hill passed a cluster of trees. Not long after the princess of Themyscira came into view standing in front of a waterfall. She launched small rocks watching them skip across the water's surface before sinking, "Superman is back and has found Starfire and Batman." Wonder Girl told.

Diana shifted her gaze to both her teammates, "What did you just say?" She asked not believing her ears.

"There is no mistake Diana. Follow me and I'll take us to them, after that Zatanna and Superboy will be atop the list of things to do."

Wonder Woman also spotted the sacred object that sparked the whole problem. Superman held it close to his body blasting into the air. Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl followed close behind letting him lead the way. They ascended to heights past the clouds helping to keep them hidden from people down below.

Within Magnolia Natsu, Lucy and the others traveled up the main road with only a little distance between them and the guildhall. Both Zatanna and Superboy had a great view of it turning out to be different to what they imagined but in a good way. Before long they were entering Fairy Tail's base of operation. Macao had since returned after the quick battle down the block, Erza and Mirajane not yet present. No additional members to the guild had yet arrived since that morning.

"Hello everyone!" Lucy called out situating herself in the middle section of the room. Instantaneously she peeked over her shoulder pointing to both guests, "This is Superboy and Zatanna. Natsu, Happy and I came across them during a mission and they proved to quite helpful. We got off on a shaky start but it turned out just fine in the end." Lucy grinned.

Those in the room couldn't believe for a second time they had guests. Just a little while ago it was Erza that returned with unknown persons. Macao was the only one with wide eyes readjusting the collar over his jacket, "Did you just say one of them is Superb…" Macao stopped in mid sentence perceiving the massive S over the chest of his black armor. It was nearly identical to the other barring the red cape and boots. The person before him was undoubtedly one of the individuals Superman mentioned.

Natsu walked beside Macao playfully punching him over the shoulder, "What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost or something. You're starting to freak me out, everything alright?."

Before Macao had the chance to reply the front door flew open with a tall muscular individual stepping through. He wore a green jacket but his chest was left uncovered and had spiky white hair. Superboy and Zatanna immediately focused their attention on the person as he stopped a couple inches short of them, "New recruits ah that's good. We haven't had any of those in awhile. There's no one better than myself to test if they're man enough to represent Fairy Tail."

"You misunderstand Elfman they aren't recruits…that's not what I planned when I brought them here anyway." Lucy whispered the last part.

She didn't know if Elfman chose to ignore her, watching as he cracked both his knuckles seeming to have his gaze on Superboy. Elfman tightened his right fist throwing a single punch which Superboy dodged, extending one leg and causing Elfman to stumble forward. Unable to stop his momentum he crashed through one of the nearby tables splitting it in half and colliding with the ground face first. Present members throughout the room laughed but none louder than Natsu.

"Superboy he wasn't going to hit you, Elfman was likely just trying to give the two of you a scare." Lucy told.

Superboy quickly walked around putting out a hand and helping Elfman to his feet, "Sorry about that." After dusting himself off, Elfman roughly patted Superboy over the shoulder.

"No need to apologize, from one real man to another it's not necessary."

"Ah ok." Superboy scratched at the side of his head doing the best he could not to chuckle. This Elfman person was certainly different to your average everyday person.

Macao cleared his throat moving past Natsu. Since returning to the guildhall after the battle with Neisa, he didn't speak a word of it to Max, Nab or Laki.

"Are either of you familiar with the names Superman, Batman and Starfire?" Macao asked pretty much already knowing the answer. The instant change in expression from Zatanna and Superboy further confirmed it, "I don't know where they went but should still be somewhere in town."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy questioned before Superboy or Zatanna had the chance to speak up.

The front doors again opened and entering was both Erza and Mirajane. Superboy and Zatanna stepped aside clearing a path. Right away they looked to the non guild members and were soon dialed into the kryptonian. Superboy couldn't figure why he seemed to be getting all the attention and in ways felt nervous, something he didn't feel often. Erza extended an arm running one armored finger over the S symbol.

"Who are you?" She asked in a way that would make just about anyone want to jump out of their skin.

Lucy immediately placed herself in front Zee and Superboy forcing Erza and Mirajane back, "First Macao, now you two. You're all acting strange, have you met them before on a mission?" Lucy asked.

Superboy placed a hand over her shoulder from behind, "It's ok Lucy…" Conner looked to Macao, "You said something about Superman, Batman and Starfire right? Yes they're colleagues of ours, and if you could point us in their direction we'd be very appreciative." Superboy had no clue how they came across Supes and the others and also able to make a connection between them. He didn't know if it was luck, but whatever it was he was thankful for.

Lucy, Natsu, Happy and the remaining guild members not named Macao, Mirajane or Erza were entirely confused. Happy thought of the one called Batman, visualizing a ten foot beast with large wings fifteen feet both ways, sharp fangs, claws and long ears.

"Oh no I don't want my blood sucked dry!" The Exceed panicked flying around in circles.

No one in the room had any clue as to what he was talking about, choosing to ignore him. Mirajane and Erza weren't surprised Zatanna and Superboy turned out to be the ones associated with the New Earth beings they'd already come across. Even without the S symbol Conner had a slight resemblance to the man of steel.

"I'm Erza Scarlet and if you don't mind me asking who brought you here I'd like to know?" She asked trying to figure what they were doing inside the guildhall in the first place.

"Natsu and I brought them here after they helped complete a mission. They said something about exploring the world and had not yet been to Magnolia so we said what the heck. We brought them back with us and here we are now." Lucy smiled.

Erza was shocked at how similar the events were to that of her own. She'd pulled the job request off the board regarding the Gold Five Loxes, during which she met with Starfire and Batman. They aided her in defeating the criminal mages. Without warning Superboy exited through the front door. Zatanna, Lucy, Erza and Mirajane followed him.

"Where are you going?" Lucy called out.

"They said my friends are here in town and if that's the case I intend to find them." Conner spoke focusing his vision and peeking through all the buildings and homes all around. Not even thirty seconds in a grin crept onto the side of his face, "Found them. Lucy thanks for everything and tell Happy and Natsu we said goodbye. This may very well be the last time we meet."

Superboy threw one arm around Zatanna's waist taking off with her held closely to his side.

"Wait hold on you can't just leave!" Lucy tried running after them on foot but Erza grabbed her from behind.

"There's a lot you don't know about their situation. It is best you let them go for now, come back inside and I'll explain it to you and everyone else. I get the feeling we will be seeing them again very soon."

"Who're Batman, Starfire and Superman please tell me something?!" Lucy grew agitated.

Mirajane and Erza did not reply instead stepping back into the guildhall. She hadn't been so anxious to receive information about something in quite some time not getting why they left so quickly, "What happened to the other two?" Natsu asked

"Listen up and listen carefully I don't plan on repeating myself more than once; unless you'd rather give the explanation." Erza looked Macao's way.

A shake of his head gave her the cue to go on, "There are seven of them total, and crazy as it might sound they're from another dimension." The reveal received mixed reactions, the majority having a hard time believing it. Erza started from the point Neisa engaged the JL inside the watchtower doing her best to explain what she heard directly from Starfire. Even Erza had a hard time fully believing what she told the group. The part that interested them most was the Ovatrector. If a group was out there planning to conquer their world by way of the rock object it was just as much their problem if not more than then the Justice League.

"How do we know for sure this story of theirs is accurate? You faced off against Neisa and a group of mages that are supposedly the reason they're here in earth land, but that alone doesn't confirm they're telling the full truth." Natsu crossed his arms.

"You're right but up till this point they haven't given us a reason not to trust them," Erza implied mainly referring to Batman and Starfire seeing as they were the two she spent most her time with. She knew little to nothing about the two Lucy and Natsu brought back.

"Ok say this story of theirs is true, shouldn't we be hanging onto this Ovat…whatever it is. We're the most powerful guild in Fiore and I say one hundred to one if we had that thing in our possession this dark organization wouldn't think for second to try and take it away from us." Natsu said proudly.

"That's what I suggested but they seemed certain it would be plenty safe in their hands. I say there's no need to panic as of the moment. We can't say how much power this rock might give this group, and if it would be enough to bring about real problems to earth land. If at all possible we should keep a close eye on Superboy and his group from afar." Macao added.

Natsu walked toward the exit stretching his arms, "If you'd like I can go after them right now, I've got the scent of Superboy and his uhm a friend." He spoke not remembering Zatanna's name.

"Leave them be, they aren't the ones under suspicion and clearly aren't enemies to Fairy Tail. At some point we will catch back up with them, but that time isn't now."

Natsu heard Erza clearly yet intended to do things his way. Forcing the front entrance open with a single hand he took only one step.

"Natsu!" Erza grimaced marching toward him.

Her overall tone and death glare caused his throat to go dry and gulp. He immediately moved away from the door positioning behind Mirajane.

"I wasn't goanna go anywhere I swear." Natsu pleaded.

Though they were teammates and close friends no one scared him more than Erza when her annoyance and or rage were focused on him. As a whole they didn't know whether or not they'd inform the rest of the guild about the new development in town. Not unless it became necessary.

A little over a mile down the road Starfire and Batman remained atop the rooftops. They'd since stopped finding the perfect spot knowing Superman would soon return with Cassandra and Diana.

"Small world," Starfire and Batman looked up and to their surprise Superboy hovered over the top of them with Zatanna in his arms. They landed off to the side, "I guess you could say we got lucky. Just as you two we came across members of Fairy Tail. It didn't take long for them to make the connection between Superman and me. After that they had no problem pointing us in your direction. Where is Supes by the way?" Superboy asked.

Just as Starfire got ready to speak three persons appeared from out of the clouds, "Well well isn't this a happy reunion. For a while there I thought Zatanna and I were the only ones that ended up in this globe." Superboy said.

At almost the same time Wonder Girl, Superman and Wonder Woman disembarked on the rooftop, "What's happened since my departure, I didn't expect to see either of you." Superman smirked, eyes on Superboy and Zatanna.

**To Be Continued**


	11. Blending In

**The Justice Guild**

**CHP11: Blending In**

The Justice League and Titan members reunited and were now ready to focus on more important matters. Up till that point it had been about discovering and becoming accustomed to their surroundings. They had no way of tracking the enemy and therefore lacked a way of returning home. Only positive was the Ovatrector was in their possession and at any point the enemy would come after them to obtain it. Each shared the same feeling as to what they were to do in the meantime. Too that point the entire world was still a mystery and more importantly were back to square one.

"Hate to state the obvious where do we go from here," Starfire looked to Superman and Wonder Woman, "True Neisa returned with a group to try and take the rock from us but can we really assume they will be back anytime soon after two failed attempts?"

"Ok I don't follow…who's Neisa?" Superboy scratched at his hair.

"She's the woman we encountered inside the watchtower and the reason we're here," Starfire looked Superboy's way, "A little before you and Zatanna arrived Batman and I met with her again. This time however she wasn't alone and they tried taking the Ovatrector by force. Lucky for us members of Fairy Tail were around and helped fight them off realizing they were the aggressors. One of them even resulted to attacking civilians; that alone shows just how important the rock means to them."

Wonder Woman and Superman thought about her question for several moments, neither coming up with an answer. There was nowhere for them to go and originating from another world didn't help their situation. Technically they didn't exist.

"Hear me out before disagreeing," Starfire took a deep breath, "Fairy Tail thus far has been very helpful and I was thinking maybe they could lend us a ha…"

"It's been discussed and the decision was made. We cannot get outsiders involved. We still don't know how dangerous Neisa and this organization of hers are. Because of that we can't involve anyone and potentially get them hurt or worse. You know this Starfire." Batman implied.

Kori was just about ready to argue her point but remembered the short conversation between her and the Dark Knight a little while ago. That coupled with the look on Diana's face told her without question the princess of Themyscira sided with the Caped Crusader. Facing away from his teammates Batman situated himself beside the building's ledge.

"We'll make it just fine on our own. Something caught my attention shortly after we left the train station. Wait here until my return. If for some reason you decide to leave, it shouldn't be difficult for us to regroup long as we remain in town."

Batman leaped off the ledge using a grapple gun to swing across the way. Zatanna tried going after him but was stopped by Superman's hand touching down over her shoulder, "Let him go. Batman wouldn't leave in a hurry like that, he's got his reasons."

"Shouldn't be long before more and more of the towns people are out and about. We should probably decide on a place to hang around that isn't out in the open. I'm betting we'd draw more than enough attention with the way we're dressed." Wonder Girl said.

Everyone agreed and afterward headed for the town's border. Opposite to them Batman jumped from one rooftop to the next. To no surprise he started seeing more people on the streets. For the moment he was decently shielded from those down below and hoped it would stay that way. His appearance was anything but pleasant and would certainly frighten small children if nothing else.

For some time he traveled at a steady pace and before long the building came into view. It was no longer than ten minutes after their departure from the train station he'd first set eyes on it. Three large letters MDA were positioned atop the building and beneath it read, _"Magnolia's Detective Agency."_ If there was a place to start it was this.

_**Three weeks later**_

A map led him to the mountain side. The blizzard like weather slowed him to a point but to him wasn't a big deal. The bitter cold had little to no affect on him and he was at his best in the bitter conditions. He folded the map placing it into a side pocket. From that point on he had no further use for it, the destination in question already in sight. The wind swirled over forty miles per hour blowing flakes of snow all around his face and body.

The pathway brought him to the entryway of a cave which he entered. For the most part it was quiet and dark, but further in there seemed to be light. He soon hear voices the further he went. Before long the persons came into view, all of which sat around a fire created by the use of logs. He wanted to make his move but needed to confirm something first. The group was bunched together telling jokes and seemed to be having a good time. What their conversation was about didn't concern him, more interested in what was inside the bags they carried.

"You guys over there," He finally spoke making his presence known, "Are you the gemstone robbers of the city below this mountain."

"And what if we are? You plan on doing something about it pretty boy?" One of them stood from around the campfire.

The remainder of them stayed seated getting a good laugh, "Look boy I don't know how you found this place or if you followed us, but it's the biggest and last mistake you will ever make." The one standing pulled a handgun from his side pocket only to have it frozen solid to his hand. The sudden action brought the remainder of them to their feet.

"What is this guy some sort of wizard or something?!" One out of the group jumped back.

"Yeah yeah I think he might be I've heard stories about people like dis guy. They gather in some group called guilds and take on jobs like some damn bounty hunters. That right boy, is you one of them wizards or whatever they call em?"

"I guess you could say that," The individual in question threw off his white jacket and under shirt. It became apparent he was in fact a member to a guild, each spotting what they believed to be a guild mark on the right side of his chest.

More so than that they couldn't believe he went shirtless knowing the temperature was below freezing, "You can't just come in here uninvited and be starting trouble! Who the hell are yah anyway?!"

"I was wondering when you'd ask. Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail…I am here to recover and return the stolen gemstones and return them to their rightful owners. This can be done one of two ways. Hand over the items which you took and we all walk out of here without suffering a single blow or you can choose to have the crap beaten out of you. Either way you look at it I walk out of here with the gems. What's it going to be?"

"Let's see what you got pretty boy." One out of the group spoke lifting a staff off the ground.

Without another of them speaking Gray knew exactly what their decision was. Their expressions and demeanor were more than enough to figure it. In a strange way he was relieved they chose not to give up the items without a fight, it was what he looked forward to most when taking the job. In total were seven, all of which carried a weapon in some shape or form. Besides the one gun it was a combination of knives, staffs and crowbars. They came at him all at once.

"Ice Make arrows."

Gray fired dozens of ice arrows aiming and first taking down the person carrying the gun. The attack in question successfully damaged each of the seven criminals in front of him. The criminal holding the gun lost hold of it dropping to the ground grasping an upper part of his leg where a single arrow passed through. He screamed in agony trying to keep any further blood from surfacing and pouring out.

Five out of the seven were down, leaving only two standing. One held a machete and the other a pocket knife. Deciding to make things more interesting Gray constructed a sword of ice engaging them up close. He eluded the first swing by the one holding the machete flipping over the other that came at him from the side. While airborne he sliced at them both smoothly touching down over the rocky surface.

"Ice Make Ice Bringer!" Gray took down the remaining two slicing them in an X motion.

Not a single one looked to have any fight left in them.

"You bastard! When our boss get's here you'll wish you weren't born. She will turn you inside out and fry what remains of your little body!"

"Unfortunately for her I'll be in and out before that happens." Gray walked past the beaten criminals that had a hard time standing. He recovered the group of bags positioned in a corner of the cave heading toward the exit. He redressed in his shirt and jacket before getting far.

"You won't get away with this wizard boy. We know what you look like and we've got an A class mage working with us who would wipe the floor with a chump like you. You hear me boy, this is long from over!"

"Good night gentleman a pleasure doing business." Gray grinned stepping out of the cave to a shouting group.

More snow came down than previous but the wind seemed to slow up. His travel down the hill side was slow, having to tramp through the towering snow that was up near his knees. Lucky for him he chose to wear boots before making the trip from Magnolia. In total he carried four bags and to a degree was heavy and played a role in slowing him even more. It was nearly an hour before he reached the city. The conditions weren't much better but did find it easier to move around. Down a couple streets and around a corner he entered into a hotel where he was temporarily staying.

The cold didn't bother him like it did most but still felt good being out of the wintery conditions. He looked to the elevator but instead took the stairs to the 3rd floor using a keycard to enter. First thing he did was set the couple bags over one of the two beds. He took a deep breath standing in front of a window observing the snow come down as it had been doing for the past couple hours. He elected not to flip on the lights feeling a lot more comfortable in the dark.

He turned from the window proceeding to open the first of the bags. Inside were the gemstones which came as no surprise but alongside them looked to be other stolen goods; jewels, wallets, diamonds and other items of that nature. The bathroom door was closed but saw light emitting from down low and could hear the water running on the other side. That let him know the teammate he paired with for the mission was inside. He went through the remaining bags and like the first had a combination of items. The criminals had only been reported for the stolen gemstones and nothing more. Gray wondered if maybe they'd receive an extra bonus for recovering additional items that weren't listed in the job description.

The bathroom door flew open a minute later and standing in the doorway with a towel around her body and another in her hair was Erza. Gray's heart skipped at the look in her eyes. It was that same death glare he and Natsu received on various occasions whenever she broke up a fight between them, or whenever they got her angry.

"And where have you been?! I searched around for nearly three hours trying to find you!"

She marched his way, Gray feeling the hairs on his back stand. It looked as though she might strangle him so jumped back putting a little extra space between them, "Speak for yourself. When you said you wanted to go shopping I had no idea it would take hours. I mean does it really take that much time to try on different outfits with your equip ability?"

Gray almost regretted the words that came out of his mouth getting the idea it was like pouring more fuel on the fire. She tightened her fists taking another step.

"You didn't answer my question!"

"Oh…that," Gray grazed at his hair looking to the bags lied out over the bed. Erza did the same grasping what she thought might have happened, "While you were busy playing dress up I completed our mission. With a couple tips I tracked our goons to a cave up the mountain side. The mage listed as being part of their group wasn't present at the time so made my job easier."

"Let me get this straight," Erza's shoulders dropped down, "When I asked you to hang around in the waiting area until I finished you instead took off and finished the job on your own. You could have gotten yourself killed that woman was listed as an S class mage."

"A class actually." Gray uncovered the job flyer hanging it over her face.

She wanted to yell and scream at him but couldn't. Even though he bailed without a single word, his completion of the mission held her at bay. Expressing her anger and irritation would have to wait for another time. Gray crossed his arms gazing out the window on the other side of the room.

"Bringing you along turned out to be a waste I easily could have ha…" Gray yelled stumbling forward at Erza's fist whacking him over the head.

"Don't get cocky!" She snarled with that same menacing look in her eyes.

He rubbed at the now sore area. In ways he felt sorry for her husband to be, and if she did someday have children. Boy would they be in for it. He flushed out his thoughts standing in front of the bed.

"Turns out our targets had more than just gemstones," He pulled a diamond bracelet from one bag, "They've gotten away with more than the authorities or anyone else noticed. Any chance our reward goes up?"

"Maybe, maybe not; we'll sort it out tomorrow after we've given everything to the job poster, which in this case the city officials. Until than you and I should get a goodnights rest."

While he faced the window opposite to her Erza finished drying before reequipping into a pair of purple pajamas. Gray zipped each bag shut setting them on the carpet. With the light shut off Erza got into one bed and Gray into the other. Both looked forward to collecting their reward and returning back to Magnolia.

**XXX**

All alone she walked the streets of Magnolia. It was only half a moon with a couple scattered clouds but was still a beautiful night regardless. Lost in her own thoughts Lucy thought about the two travelers she and Natsu came across some time ago. Since their departure that day, Superboy nor Zatanna were seen or heard from again. That also included the Starfire and Batman persons Lucy became aware of through Mirajane and Erza. She wondered if maybe they left town.

"Hey Lu Chan over here!"

Lucy turned to the familiar voice and wasn't surprised to see Wendy approaching with Carla flying overhead. Behind them was Happy and Natsu. Seeing all of them brought a smile to her face, pleased they returned in one piece. Their job off the board began a little over two days ago.

"We just arrived ten minutes ago and were headed for the diner just down the street," Natsu removed both hands from his pockets, "All of us would love for you to join us."

"I was feeling somewhat hungry so I guess this works out perfectly." Lucy grinned.

Happy and Natsu bypassed the entire group striding down the block. Lucy shook her head but couldn't help but smile. She, Wendy and Carla joined them inside the diner sitting inside a booth. Happy was the first to pick up a menu hoping to find something that had to do with fish.

"Hello and welcome to Shads Grill In. My name is Cassandra Sandsmark, but you can call me Cassie. Is there anything I can get you to start? Our appetizers are on the second page." The waitress smiled holding a notepad.

"We'll start with three sodas and two cups of milk. We should be ready to order when you return." Lucy informed.

"Sounds good, I will be back with those right away." She wrote the info down stepping into a back room.

She conversed with a few workers before heading toward her favorite coworker and friend, "You hanging in there Zee? If I'm correct you've got only thirty minutes before your shift is over which isn't so bad."

"Yeah and I plan to meet with Diana once I get out of here. You could call it a ladies night out, but I still have no idea where she plans to take us. Bruce's idea to assume civilian identities has worked to perfection so far."

"What really did you expect? That's Batman for yah, always having the answer for everything."

Together they laughed, Zatanna getting a kick out of Wonder Girl's sarcastic tone.

"Anyway I better get back. I'd really hate to keep customers waiting. Talk later?"

"Sounds like a plan, if you aren't sleepy maybe after you get off in the next hour you're welcome to join Diana and me."

Cassie only nodded walking away.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
